


La manada de lobos y el joven kraken

by Sofisol612



Series: Consequences of an Iron Victory [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Coming of Age, F/M, Justice, No Purple Wedding, Pregnancy, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, War Of The Five Kings, Winter, no red wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco despues del regreso de Robb a Invernalia, Robert Baratheon viene a visitar a su viejo amigo Ned, con una propuesta para hacerle. Pero el rey Balon Greyjoy tambien le ofrece una propuesta, y Lord Stark no quiere ofender a ninguno. Haga lo que haga, su decisión va a tener grandes consecuencias para su familia.</p><p>Voy a ir agregando tags a medida que termine más capítulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catelyn

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una secuela de Lobo Marino. Si no lo has leído, puede que no le encuentres mucho sentido a este fic. Comienza aproximadamente un mes luego del último capítulo de Lobo Marino, en Invernalia.

La habitación de Catelyn era cálida, incluso sin ningún fuego prendido. Las frazadas pesadas que la cubrían hasta el pecho la hacían sentirse un poco acalorada, sobre todo despues de hacer el amor con su marido. Sin duda el se sentía igual, porque salió enseguida de la cama y fue hacia la ventana.

-Me negare, -dijo Ned, mientras abría la ventana para dejar entrar el aire. Sus ojos estaban atormentados y su voz, llena de duda. Catelyn se incorporó para mirarlo.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-Mi lugar está aquí en el Norte. No tengo intención de ser la Mano de Robert.

-El no lo va a comprender. Si te niegas a servirle, se preguntará porque, y tarde o temprano comenzará a sospechar que te opones a el. ¿No ves el peligro en que eso nos metería?

Ned negó con la cabeza.

-Robert nunca me lastimaría a a mí o a mi familia. Eramos como hermanos. Si me niego va a maldecir, gritar y enojarse por un tiempo, y en una semana nos vamos a reir de esto juntos. ¡Yo conozco al hombre!

-Conocías al hombre, -ella aceptó-. Pero el rey es un extraño para tí. El orgullo lo es todo para un rey, mi señor. Robert ha venido desde muy lejos para verte y darte estos grandes honores. No puedes devolverselos en la cara.

-¿Honores?-. Ned rió con amargura.

-Si, Ned, -dijo ella, impacientándose-. El nos ofreció a su propio hijo en matrimonio con nuestra hija. ¿De que otra forma llamarías a eso? Puede que algún día Sansa sea la reina de todas las tierras entre Dorne y el Muro. ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

-Sansa sólo tiene _once_ , Cat, -el protestó, caminando de vuelta a la cama-. Y ni siquiera _conocemos_ a Joffrey.”

-El es el hijo de Robert, y el heredero al Trono de Hierro. Y yo tenía sólo 12 cuando mi padre me prometió a tu hermano Brandon.

-Brandon, -dijo Ned amargamente-. Sí, Brandon sabría que hacer. Era el quien debía tenerte a tí y a Invernalia, y ser el padre de reinas. Yo nunca pedí nada de esto.

-Tal vez no lo hiciste, -Catelyn estuvo de acuerdo-. Pero ahora Brandon está muerto y todo esto te tocó a tí, y debes asumirlo, lo quieras o no.

-Me estás pidiendo que acepte los 'honores' de Robert para no provocar su ira, pero para eso tendría que rechazar la oferta del rey Balon, -Su marido señaló.

El rey de las Islas de Hierro les había enviado una carta hacía unos días en la que expresaba su deseo de comprometer a su hijo con Sansa. Y Catelyn no podía negar que el Greyjoy era más propenso a ofenderse por un rechazo que Robert, incluso aunque Robb les había confiado que la idea del compromiso había sido de Theon y no del rey.

-Eso no es cierto. Podrías tratar de complacerlos a los dos, -sugirió Catelyn. Ned la miró, perdido.

-No veo cómo podría comprometer a Sansa con el príncipe Joffrey y el príncipe Theon al mismo tiempo.

-Eso claramente no lo puedes hacer, -se mostró de acuerdo-. Pero tenemos dos hijas. Podríamos prometer a Sansa con Theon y a Arya con Joffrey.

-¡ _Dioses_ , Cat! Arya es una _niña_ , -Lord Eddard objetó, metiendose de vuelta en la cama, a su lado-. Es demasiado joven, y no está para nada preparada para eso.

-No van a casarse mañana, mi amor, -ella le recordó-. Es sólo un compromiso.

-Igual, no creo que a Arya le guste.

Catelyn tampoco lo creía: Arya no era del tipo de niña que soñaba con desposar un joven y apuesto príncipe y ser su princesa. A ella le gustaba jugar con chicos y hacerse amigos, pero nada más que eso. Sin embargo, Catelyn sabía que eso debía cambiar algún día, y Arya iba a tener que casarse, y comprometerla con un joven príncipe era probablemente lo mejor que podían hacer por ella. Estaba por decirle eso a su marido cuando Desmond los interrumpió, diciendo que el maestre estaba afuera e insistía en que lo hicieran pasar.

-Muy bien. Dile que pase, -Ned aceptó. Fue hacia el vestidor y se puso una pesada túnica. Catelyn de pronto sintió frío y se tapó con la frazada hasta el mentón. El maestre entró. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás de el, y sólo entonces habló.

-Mi señor, discúlpame por interrumpir su momento de descanso, -le dijo a Ned-. Pero me ha llegado un mensaje.

Luwin les contó sobre una misteriosa caja de madera que había encontrado en su observatorio, con un lente adentro, y sobre el mensaje que había descubierto escondido en la caja. No había leído su contenido porque no era para sus ojos, sino para los de ella. Así que se le acercó y dejó el papel sobre su mesa de noche y comenzó a retirarse, pero Ned le ordenó que se quedara.

Sus manos temblaron cuando estiró el brazo para agarrar la carta. Las sábanas se cayeron, dejando su piel expuesta. El sobre estaba sellado en azul, y reconoció la luna y el halcón de la Casa Arryn.

-Es de Lysa, -le informó a su marido.

El frunció el ceño y su expreción se oscureció, pero le dijo que la abriera. Ella lo hizo, pero le tomó un tiempo encontrarle algún sentido a las letras que veía. Luego recordó el lenguaje secreto que ellas habían inventado cuando eran niñas, y el mensaje comenzó a revelarse.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el hogar. El maestre Luwin apartó su mirada y Ned parecía conmocionado. Ella encendió un fuego y quemó la carta.

Eddard se puso de pie y se le acercó. La ayudó a pararse y luego la sostuvo firmemente contra el.

-¡Mi señora, dígame! ¿Que decía el mensaje? -Exigió.

-Era una advertencia, -ella dijo con un susurro.

Procedió a explicar que Lysa afirmaba que los Lannister habían asesinado a su esposo. Eso no les dejaba alternativa: Ned tenía que ir al sur y ser la Mano de Robert, para poder descubrir la verdad. Pero el siguió negándose, así que fue el maestre Luwin quien tuvo que insistir hasta convencerlo. Despues de eso hicieron silencio y lo dejaron despedirse de su hogar.

Cuando estuvo listo se sentó en la silla cerca del hogar y le dijo que ella debía quedarse en Invernalia cuando el viajara al sur. Cat sintió sus palabras heladas como una flecha atravezando su corazón.

-No, -dijo, asuatada. Si el se iba, era posible que nunca se volvieran a ver.

-Si, -dijo el con firmeza-. Debes gobernar el Norte en mi lugar, mientras yo me ocupe de los asuntos de Robert. Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia. Robb tiene 14. Dentro de poco va a ser un hombre adulto. Debe aprender a gobernar y yo no voy a estar para ayudarlo. Hazlo parte de tus consejos. Debe estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento. -Luego se dirigió al maestre-. Maestre Luwin, confío en tí como si fueras de mi sangre. Dale tu consejo a mi esposa en todo, y enseñale a mi hijo lo que necesite aprender.

Luwin asintió y quedaron en silencio, hasta que Cat reunió el coraje para hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta más temía. -¿Que hay de los otros chicos?

-Rickon es muy pequeño, -el dijo suavemente-. Y, si planeamos acepter la propuesta del rey Balon, Sansa debería quedarse aquí tambien. Pero a Arya y a Bran los llevare conmigo.

-No podría tolerarlo, -dijo Catelyn, temblando.

-Debes hacerlo, -dijo el-. A Arya le vendría bien conocer su futuro hogar y aprender las costumbres de la corte del sur.

Catelyn sabía que tenía razón. Arya tenía mucho que aprender si iba a convertirse en una princesa, y pasar una temporada en la corte la ayudaría bastante. Reacia, la dejó ir en su corazón. Pero no a Bran.

-Sí, mi amor, lo entiendo, -dijo-. Pero por favor, deja que Bran permanezca en Invernalia. Solo tiene 7.

-Yo tenía 8 cuando mi padre me envió al Nido de Aguilas, -el le dijo-. Creo que Bran va a estar bien en la corte. Le va a encantar: desea aventura y nuevos lugares que explorar. Y tiene la misma edad que el príncipe Tommen. Deja que crezcan juntos y se hagan amigos, como Robert y yo lo  hicimos. Nuestra casa estará mejor así.

Ella sabía que era cierto, pero eso no lo hacía más soportable. Respiró hondo y valientemente dijo: -Mantenlo alejado de los muros, entonces. Sabes lo mucho que ama trepar. -Ned besó sus lágrimas antes de que pudieran caer de sus ojos.

El tema ya estaba decidido, pero había otra cosa que discutir. El maestre Luwin le preguntó a Lord Eddard que iba a ser con su bastardo, Jon Nieve. Catelyn se crispó al oír ese nombre. Ned sintió su enojo y se alejó. Ella no aceptaría que se quedara, pero el no se atrevía a llevarlo a la corte.

Fue el maestre quien encontró la respuesta al problema que el mismo había planteado: Jon podía unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. El chico ya había expresado sus deseos de hacer eso, y era una opción tan buena como cualquiera, para el. Pero Catelyn sabía que su opinión sobre el tema no sería bienvenida, de modo que permitió que Ned y Luwin lo llegaran a esa conclusión por su cuenta. Al final, Ned dijo que iba a hablar con Jon cuando llegara la hora, y Catelyn prometió contarles a las chicas sobre sus compromisos.

Nunca supo cuándo su marido habló con su bastardo, pero ella les contó a sus hijas sus planes para ellas al día siguiente. Les pidió que la acompañaran a una caminata despues del desayuno, y ellas aceptaron, contentas. Decidieron traer a sus lobas huargos con ellas. Catelyn se sorprendió al ver cuánto habían crecido en tan solo unas semanas: ahora eran tan grandes como perros de caza adultos.

-Sansa, Arya, hay una cosa que debo decirles, -comenzó a decir cuando salieron. Las chicas la miraron, sorprendidas por su repentina formalidad-. Su padre fue nombrado Mano del Rey. Esto quiere decir que pronto viajará a Desembarco del Rey. Puede que no vuelva por varios años.

-Pero, ¿Por que? -Se quejó  Arya.

-¿No podemos ir con el? -Sansa quiso saber.

-No puede negarse a las órdenes del rey, Arya, -le explió a su hija menor-. Tu padre debe hacer lo que el rey Robert le diga. Dice que deberías ir con el. -Luego se dirigió a Sansa-. En cuanto a tí, me temo que tendrás que quedarte. Tu padre tiene otros planes para tí.

-Y cuáles son esos planes?-. Preguntó Sansa, ofendida y desilusionada.

-Tu padre tiene intención de comprometerte con el príncipe Theon Greyjoy. Cree que lo mejor es que te quedes en Invernalia mientras el se encuentre aquí. -Lady Catelyn miró a su hija. Estaba cabizbaja, mirándose los pies-. Sansa, ¿acaso no te gusta el príncipe Theon? -Le preguntó, preocupada. No iba a obligar a su hija a casarse con alguien que no quería.

-Sí me gusta, -Sansa respondió, ruborizándose-. Es un joven apuesto, amable y educado. Pero es mucho mayor que yo… No se cómo… cómo hacer que me quiera.

-No necesitas hacerlo, -dijo Arya, como si la inseguridad de Sansa fuera estúpida-. Ya están comprometidos.

-Eso es cierto, -Catelyn le dijo a Arya, con una mirada severa-. Pero el amor no siempre llega con el matrimonio. En tu caso, sin embargo, no hay de que preocuparse, -le dijo ahora a su hija mayor-. Al príncipe Theon ya le gustas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Los ojos de Sansa brillaron de sorpresa, emoción y esperanza.

-Porque el compromiso fue su idea.

-Entonces, ¿el príncipe quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Voy a ser una princesa? -Sansa estaba entusiasmada con la idea-. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

-Dentro de varios años, -la cortó, pero con un tono amable-. Debes tener tu florecimiento primero. Y luego deberías esperar por lo menos un año más, para estar seguros de que estás lista.

-¿Por que papá quiere que vaya con el? -Arya preguntó, no muy interesada en el compromiso de su hermana.

-Bueno, Arya, con tu padre estuvimos hablando de esto. Decidimos que sería bueno para tí vivir en la corte por un tiempo y conocer las costumbres del sur. Una temporada en Desembarco del Rey podría lograr lo que la septa Mordane no consiguió aquí: enseñarte a comportarte como una dama bien educada. -Catelyn no quiso hablarle a su hija de su compromiso con el príncipe Joffrey todavía; sabía que no ganaría nada con eso. Era mejor esperar a que fuera mayor, y estuviera mejor predispuesta a aceptarlo.

-¡Pero no quiero ser una dama! -Arya exclamó, enojándose de pronto-. ¡Y Desembarco del Rey no va a cambiar eso!

-Bueno, te guste o no, _eres_ una dama, -le dijo, tranquila pero firme.

-¡No lo soy! -Arya gritó. Sin darle tiempo a Catelyn para regañarla, le dio la espalda y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque de los dioses, seguida por Nymeria.

-Nunca voy a comprenderla, -Sansa dijo despreocupadamente mientras regresaban al castillo.

Catelyn suspiró. Iba a tener que contarle a Ned sobre eso y enviarlo a buscar a Arya. Si los dioses eran buenos, cambiaría de opinión con respecto a ir a Desembarco del Rey. Sin embargo, sabía que lo más probable era que continuara enfadada y lo viera como un castigo. Rezó en silencio por que su marido encontrara la forma de hacer que su hija entendiera.


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre varios meses despues del anterior, en Invernalia. Durante ese tiempo, en Desembarco del Rey, Ned se puso a investigar sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de Jon Arryn y llegó a las mismas conclusiones que en Juego de Tronos. Tomó prácticamente las mismas decisiones que en el libro y, al final, Cersei lo tomó prisionero. Arya escapó, pero nadie de su familia lo sabe.

Estaba sola en su habitación, bordando un cuello con motivos de flores para un vestido nuevo cuando oyó las voces elevadas de los hombres y el ruido del portón que subía. Miró por la ventana para verlos, a pesar de que ya sabía quienes eran sin necedidad de ver el sol blanco sobre sus banderas negras. Los Karstark eran los últimos en llegar. Los demás o bien ya se encontraban en Invernalia, o estaban esperando en sus propias fortalezas para unirse a Robb cuando ya estuviera en marcha. Sansa sabía que era mejor así. Ya había demasiada gente en Invernalia, y no había lugar para que llegaran más personas. Ni siquiera el Gran Salón había sido lo suficientemente grande: Robb había tenido que hacer un festín para cada uno de los lores importantes por separado.

Sansa había ido a todos los banquetes y le habían dado un lugar de honor, a la izquierda de Robb. El asiento de la derecha era el de Bran, porque era el heredero de Invernalia despues de Robb. Ella había visto cómo los abanderados probaron a Robb, exigiendole honores, cuestionando sus derechos y habilidad para dirigirlos y acusándolo en la cara de ser un niño verde. De alguna manera, Robb se las arregló para responderles educadamente y doblegarlos ante su voluntad. La forma en que su hermano consiguió el respeto de esos señores, que habían llegado decididos a burlarse de el, la dejó impresionada. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Sansa fue Lady Maege Mormont. Llevaba puesta una cota de malla, al igual que los hombres, y pretendía luchar junto a ellos. Robb sin embargo, no parecía muy sorprendido, y ni siquiera le preguntó sobre sus habilidades de combate.

Sansa dejó la tela en la que estaba trabajando sobre su mesita de noche y se puso de pie. Normalmente le gustaba bordar, pero ahora que su amiga Jeyne estaba en Desembarco del Rey ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar mientras trabajaba, y no era tan entretenido.

Se preguntó si debería bajar e ir a darles la bienvenida a los Karstark, pero decidió no hacerlo; Robb podía hacerlo perfectamente por su cuenta. Si ella iba, lo único que lograría sería hacerlos preguntarse su edad y si algún día podría casarse con sus hijos, y ella no quería. Ya estaba comprometida, y estaba feliz al respecto.

Cuando dejó la habitación, entonces, no fue a las puertas, sino al septo. Lo encontró vacío, a pesar de que el castillo estaba repleto de gente, porque muy pocos de ellos eran devotos de los Siete. Sansa creía tanto en los dioses antiguos como en los nuevos, pero prefería a los Siete por mucho. Tenían nombres, caras y canciones y, excepto tal vez por el Desconocido, no eran tenebrosos como la cara del arciano de Invernalia.

Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la estatua de la anciana. Encendió una vela y rezó. _Por favor, lleve a mi hermano por un camino seguro. No le permita marchar hacia la muerte. Vele por el. Y por Theon, tambien_. La cara arrugada la miró desde arriba, y Sansa esperó que hubiera escuchado.

Sabía que su abuelo y su tío habían dejado Invernalia una vez para ir a Desembarco del Rey. Ninguno había regresado. Su padre tambien había ido al sur, con Arya, y ellos tampoco habían vuelto. Las noticias que les habían llegado se contradecían, y lo único seguro era que habían tomado prisionero a su padre. Su madre tambien se había ido, y no sabía cuando podría regresar. Ahora Robb quería marchar al sur tambien, y eso podría provocar tanto la muerte de su padre como la de el mismo. Eso la asustaba mucho, pero Sansa no estaba dispuesta a mostrarlo. Prefería parecer fuerte y segura cuando estaba con Robb y con Theon, para no hacerlos sentir incómodos, y tambien con sus hermanos menores, para tranquilizarlos.

Fue hacia la estatua de la madre y encendió otra vela. _Madre, apiádate de mi hermano, y de los hombres que marcharán con el. Conten las espadas y deten las flechas que quieran herirlos, y permíteles regresar a salvo con sus familias_. Tambien rezó para que la reina tuviera piedad con su padre y que no lo matara cuando se enterara de que Robb había llamado a los abanderados. La madre la miró con una expresión amable y comprensiva.

Finalmente, se arrodilló frente al padre y rezópara que fuera justo con sus padres, su hermano y su prometido. Rezó porque ganaran los que tuvieran la causa más justa, porque estaba segura de que eran ellos.

No había nada más que quisiera pedirle a ninguno de los dioses, así que se levantó y dejó el septo. Pensaba ir a la biblioteca para buscar alguna historia de amor para leer, pero se encontró con Robb, que la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar allí.

-Sansa, los Kartark llegaron, -anunció.

-Lo se. Los he visto. Pero creí que preferirías recibirlos tú.

-Sí, ya les he dado la bienvenida a Invernalia. Pero voy a tener que discutir unos asuntos importantes con los abanderados. -Robb estaba serio y hablaba formalmente; estaba actuando como su lord en ese momento, y no como su hermano-. Necesito que seas la anfitriona en el banquete de esta noche para los hijos y amigos de Lord Karstark.

-Lo hare. ¿Piensas marchar pronto?

-En unos días, si los dioses son buenos, -respondió-. Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, sólo tenemos que preparar todo para irnos. Bueno, tengo que irme a entrenar ahora. Buena suerte en el banquete!

-Buena suerte para tí tambien, -dijo ella, pensando en las batallas que tendría que pelear.

Esa noche ocupó ellugar de Robb a la cabecera de la mesa, y a Bran lo sentaron en su lugar de siempre, a su derecha. Al llegar vieron que todos los demás ya estaban sentados y esperándolos, charlando relajadamente, pero hicieron silencio enseguida cuando los vieron entrar. Sansa podía sentir todas las miradas concentradas en ellos. Eso la ponía nerviosa. Ellos seguro preferirían ser recibidos por Robb, y no la estimarían mucho a ella, una chica de 12 días del nombre que no sabía nada de batallas.

-Les doy la bienvenida a nuestros fuegos, -les dijo, tratando de sonar segura y espontánea-, y les ofrezco carne y aguamiel en honor a nuestra amistad.

Harrion Karstark y sus hermanos menores se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante ante ella y su hermanito, pero cuando volvieron a ocupar sus asientos pudo oír a los 2 más jóvenes conversar en voz baja. No estaban hablando de ella; era Bran quien los preocupaba. Dijeron que estaba roto. Ella le dedicó una mirada rápida y enseguida supo que los había oído por su expresión abatida.

-No quiero estar roto, -susurró furiosamente-. Quiero ser un caballero.

Sansa ya lo sabía. Su hermanito había soñado con ser un caballero desde que era un bebe como Rickon, al igual que ella siempre había soñado con ser una princesa. Eso sólo hacía que todofuera más triste todavía.

-Seguro encontrarás alguna otra cosa que puedas ser, -trató de consolarlo-. Podrías construir tu propio castillo, como Brandon el Constructor. O podrías ser un septon.

-Hay algunos que llaman a mi orden los caballeros de la mente, -dijo Luwin, que estaba sentado en frente de Bran-. Eres un chico muy inteligente cuando te esfuerzas en ello, Bran. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en forjar una cadena de maestre? No hay límites en cuanto a lo que podrías aprender.

-Quiero aprender magia, -Bran les dijo-. El cuervo me prometió que iba a volar.

Luwin suspiró y Sansa bajó la mirada, concentrándola en su plato. Bran le había hablado de sus sueños tenebrosos; sobre la caída y el cuervo que hablaba. Ella suponía que debía haber algún significado escondido en ellos, pero por mucho que se esforzaron no lograron encontrar ninguno.

-Yo puedo enseñarte historia, curación, el idioma de los cuervos y cómo construir un castillo, y en la Ciudadela de Antigua tpueden enseñarte mil cosas más -Luwin le dijo-. Pero, Bran, ningún hombre puede enseñarte a hacer magia.

-Los niños podrían, -el dijo-. Los niños del bosque.

Entonces les contó algo que Osha, la mujer salvaje, le había dicho esa mañana. Era una historia increíble y aterradora sobre cosas muertas que caminaban al Norte del Muro y mataban todo lo vivo que encontraban. Dijo que Robb debería enviar a su ejercito al Norte en lugar de al sur.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Hace años que Sansa no creía más en esas historias, pero Osha era una mujer adulta, y ella venía del otro lado del Muro. Si ella afirmaba que esas cosas existían…

-Esa mujer podría darle clases a la Vieja Tata sobre narración de cuentos, -el maestre dijo cuando Bran terminó de hablar-. Hablare con ella si quieres, pero sería mejor que no molestaras a tu hermano con esa tontería. Ya tiene suficientes cosas de que preocuparse. Son los Lannister los que tienen a tu padre, niño, no los Otros, los gigantes o los niños del bosque.

Y 2 días despues todo estuvo listo y llegó la hora de las despedidas. Cuando supo que la Vieja Tata y el maestre Luwin no habían podido convencer a Rickon de que bajara y se despidiera de su hermano mayor, Sansa decidió ir a su cuarto e intentarlo ella. Esa podía ser la última vez que se vieran. Lo encontró sentado en su cama, desafiante y con los ojos rojos.

-Nuestro hermano se va hoy. ¿No vas a bajar a saludarlo?

-No! -Gritó.

-No va a volver por mucho tiempo, -le dijo, tranquila-. La guerra puede durar más de un año. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres decirle adiós?

-No lo voy a volver a ver nunca! -Exclamó-. Nadie vuelve!

-Eso no es cierto, -le dijo con dulzura, acercándose-. Robb va a liberar a papá y luego regresará a casa. Y mamá va a venir tambien.

Rickon permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Sansa se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello.

-Se que quieres que se quede en casa, a salvo, con nosotros. La verdad es que a mí tambien me gustaría que se quedara. Eso es porque lo amamos, y queremos que este bien. Y es por eso que deberíamos bajar y despedirlo.

-¿Por que?, -Preguntó el niño, levantando su mirada para encontrar la de ella-. No va a cambiar nada. Se va a ir igual, -su hermano respondió. Sansa de dio cuenta de que ya no gritaba.

-Sí, se va a ir, -ella aceptó-, pero eso no significa que nada va a cambiar. Si vas a despedirte de el puede ser que en algún momento, cuando Robb este peleando en una batalla y se encuentre rodeado de enemigos, recuerde el momento en que su hermanito le dijo adiós, saludándolo con la mano desde las puertas de Invernalia. Y entonces recordará que estás aquí, esperándolo, y eso podría ayudarlo a encontrar el valor para resistir y luchar hasta poder regresar.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -El le preguntó, deseando creer.

-Por supuesto, -le aseguró con una sonrisa-. ¿Vendrás, entonces?

-Sí, -dijo, tomando su mano y bajándose de la cama.

Fueron rápido, porque sabían que Robb quería irse temprano. Cuando llegaron al patio debajo de la garita vieron que Bran ya estaba ahí, montado sobre Dancer. Robb había escogido un semental gris y desgreñado, y estaba armado con un escudo, una espada y una daga.

-Eres el lord de Invernalia ahora, -le estaba diciendo a Bran-. Debes tomar mi lugar, como yo tomeel de papá, hasta que regresemos a casa.

-Lo se, -Bran respondió, con una voz que luchaba por no quebrarse.

-Escucha los consejos del maestre Luwin, -le pidió-. Sansa, Rickon, creí que no vendrían! -Su hermano les dijo cuando los vio-. Sansa, vas a ser la mayor de la familia, ahora. Cuida a Bran y a Rickon.

-Lo hare, -prometió-. Vuelve pronto. -Pidió ella a cambio. _Con papá y mamá, por favor._

-Lo hare, tambien, -el le dio su palabra. Luego se dirigió a su hermano bebe-. Rickon, voy a irme por un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes. Mamá volverá pronto, y cuando yo regrese traere a papá conmigo.

-Buena suerte, hermano, -le dijo Rickon. Sus ojos rojos estaban húmedos y su labio inferior temblaba-. Y, cuando estes asustado y rodeado de enemigos, recuerdame. recuerda que estoy esperándote, en casa.

-Lo recordarer, Rickon, -Robb prometió. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermanito, pero sus ojos estaban por llorar tambien. Sansa tomó la mano de Rickon, tratando de consolarlo.

Robb hizo que su caballo diera media vuelta y se alejó al trote, seguido por Viento Gris, Hallis Mollen, Gran Jon y Theon Greyjoy. Este último se detuvo a su lado.

-Luces hermosa esta mañana, mi señora,” la halagó, haciendola ruborizarse. Ella sabía que estaba bonita, pero no más que de costumbre. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido azul y su peinado era el que usaba casi siempre: la moyor parte suelto, con 2 pequeñas trenzas que se unían atrás, formando una especie de corona.

-Tú tambien luces muy bien, mi príncipe, -respondió al cumplido.

-Muchas gracias, lady Sansa. ¿Me escribirás? Puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a verte. Sería agradable saber de tí, y tener algo lindo en lo que pensar, con toda la sangre y la muerte de las batallas, -dijo el, sonriendo como siempre.

-Lo hare. Te escribire seguido, lo prometo. Buena suerte, Theon.

-Gracias, Sansa. Tú tambien recibirás noticias mías. Adiós, mi señora.

Se alejó al galope hasta alcanzar a Robb, y al poco tiempo desaparecieron en la distancia. El resto de los hombres los siguió. Se oyeron las aclamaciones de la gente del pueblo, que aplaudía a Robb desde afuera del castillo. Cuando los aplausos se desvanecieron y el patio quedó finalmente vacío, Invernalia quedó desierto y muerto. Los únicos que quedaban eran mujeres, niños y ancianos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy decidí editar el capítulo 9 de Lobo Marino, que transcurre un año antes de la llegada de Robb a Invernalia, y le cambie una cosa que va a tener relevancia más adelante en este fic. Sin embargo, no pretendo que relean el capítulo por solo un párrafo, así que se los copio acá:
> 
> "Resulta que el rey Robert había contraído una gran deuda, y ya no podía pagar sus impuestos anuales a la Silla de Piedramar. El rey Balon le había escrito al respecto, ofreciendole reducir dichos impuestos a la mitad si le enviaba a su hijo mayor, que ahora tenía 11, a Pyke, para que fuera su escudero. Jon Arryn, la mano del rey Robert, había aceptado en nombre del rey, y prometido enviar a Joffrey a las Islas de Hierro en unos meses."
> 
> Entonces, para este momento Joffrey está en las Islas de Hierro. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les este gustando!


	3. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, este capítulo transcurre varios meses despues del anterior. En ese tiempo, Ned fue ejecutado, aunque de una forma diferentea la canon: Joffrey no estaba presente en Desembarco del Rey para exigir su muerte en el septo de Baelor, pero tampoco estaba Sansa, que fue lo que lo convenció de "confesar" en Juego de Tronos. Entonces dijo la verdad delante de toda la ciudad, y Cersei lo sentenció a morir, pero no ahí (creo que ella podría condenarlo a muerte perfectamente por amenazarla, pero no se arriesgaría a ofender a la Fe de los Siete con el acto, como sí hizo Joffrey).
> 
> Aparte de eso, Robb fue proclamado rey en el Norte, y peleó en varias batallas, al igual que en los libros. Al final decidió enviar a su mejor amigo, Theon, a pedirle ayuda a su padre.
> 
> Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que les guste!

El Myraham era una panzuda galera mercante procedente de Antigua, y su capitán tambien era un sureño panzón. Theon sabía que un barcoluengo de las Islas de Hierro habría llegado en la mitad de tiempo. Sin embargo, el no estaba disgustado por el viaje: ya estaba por llegar a Puerto Noble, sin ningún accidente, y el viaje había contado con cierto entretenimiento. Rodeó a la hija del capitán con el brazo y le anunció a su padre que iban a estar en su camarote.

El camarote en realidad era del capitán, pero este la había puesto a su disposición por la promesa de una gran bolsa de oro. La hija del capitán, por otro lado, no estaba explícitamente a su disposición, pero lo había acompañado a la cama voluntariamente de todos modos. La chica era un poco gorda y tonta para su gusto, pero sus pechos redondos se sentían bien entre sus manos y ella había sido una virgen la primera vez que el la tomó. El capitán no estaba de acuerdo con eso, y a Theon lo divertía enormemente ver cámo el hombre luchaba para tragarse su indignación y comportarse cortesmente con el príncipe.

-Debes estar muy contento de volver a tu hogar. ¿Cuántos años estuviste afuera? -Le preguntó ella mientras Theon se quitaba su abrigo mojado.

-Dos, creo, -le dijo. La acercó hacia el tomándola entre sus brazos y le besó la oreja-. Quítate la capa.

Tímidamente, ella obedeció, y luego se inclinó hacia el con una reverencia, sonriendo.

-Ven aquí, -el la llamó.

-Jamás he visto las Islas de Hierro, -ella dijo, acercándosele.

-Considerate afortunada, -el se rió-. Son ventosas, frías y húmedas. Lugares duros y miserables, en verdad, pero mi padre dice que los lugares duros hacen hombres duros, y los hombres duros gobiernan el mundo.

-Podría desembarcar con usted, si quiere… -ofreció la chica, que al parecer no había prestado atención a lo que Theon acababa de decirle.

-Podrías desembarcar, -admitió el, oprimiendole una teta-. Pero si vinieras conmigo, tendrías que ser mi esposa de sal.

Ella no sabía lo que eso significaba, de modo que se lo explicó mientras desataba los cordones de su corpiño con sus dedos hábiles. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par.

-Yo sere su esposa de sal, milord.

-Ya lo veremos, -dijo el, describiendo círculos con eldedo alrededor de su pezón. Luego se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió suavemente hasta que jadeó.

-Puede hacerme el amor otra vez, si quiere, -ella le susurró en el oído mientras el succionaba.

-Prefiero enseñarte algo nuevo. Desvísteme y compláceme con tu boca.

-¿Con mi boca? -Preguntó tontamente.

-Para eso sirven estos labios, dulzura, -le dijo el, acariciándocelos-. Si fueras mi esposa de sal, harías lo que yo ordeno.

Ella fue tímida al principio, pero aprendió rápido, para la satisfacción de Theon. Su boca era tan cálida, húmeda y dulce como su vagina, y de esta manera no tenía que escucharla. _Podría tomarla como esposa de sal, en verdad_. _No es ni lista ni hermosa, pero es bonita, obediente y está dispuesta a aprender_. Lo satisfaría bastante bien como su esposa, hasta que su prometida fuera lo suficientemente mayor para contraer matrimonio.

Su clímax llegó repentino como una tormenta, y llenó la boca de la chica con su semilla. Ella trató de alejarse, pero el la sostuvo firmemente del pelo. Cuando terminó ella se acostó acurrucada a su lado.

-¿Lo hice bien, milord?

-Bastante bien, -le dijo.

-Tenía gusto salado, -murmuró ella.

-¿como el mar?

Ella asintió.

-Siempre he amado el mar, milord.

-Yo tambien, -coincidió Theon, acariciando sus senos distraídamente.

-Lleveme con usted, milord, -la hija del capitán le imploró-. No necesito ir a su castillo. Puedo quedarme en algún pueblo, y ser su esposa de sal. -Ella estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Theon Greyjoy alejó su mano suavemente y se bajó de la cama.

Te llevare conmigo, -le informó-. Pero quiero que sepas esto: puede que seas mi primera esposa, pero no serás la única. Estoy comprometido con una dama noble del Norte y, cuando llegue el día en que nos casemos, tendrás que seguir siendome fiel, y obedecer a mi señora esposa tanto como a mí.

-Le sere fiel, mi príncipe. Y será un honor para mí servirle a su señora, tambien.

-Muy bien, entonces, le dire a tu padre que te llevare conmigo.

Al salir a la cubierta pudo ver que ya estaban en Puerto Noble, y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algún barco conocido. Vio al _Gran Kraken_ de su padre, junto con otros 40 barcoluengos anclados, y se preguntó si su padre ya tenía planeado entrar en la guerra. Eso haría todo más fácil para Theon, pero tambien le quitaría la gloria y el reconocimiento que podía ganar si iba solo. Quería que su padre le diera permiso para saquear las Tierras Occidentales, no que enviara a Victarion a hacer todo el trabajo.

Despues de dar un par de vueltas por la cubierta, inquieto, tratando de encontrar una explicación para la presencia de los barcosde guerra decidió ir a buscar al capitán. No quería armar una escena más tarde, en frente de quien sea que su padre hubiera enviado a recibirlo. Regresó a su camarote para buscar el oro que había prometido y despues buscó al padre de su futura esposa de sal. El hombre estaba ocupado en el timón, tratando de buscar un lugar donde desembarcar, pero se dio vuelta cuando escuchó sus pasos y se inclinó respetuosamente cuando vio quien era.

-Mi señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Ya me ha ayudado bastante, gracias, -Theon respondió, entregándole la bolsa de oro-. Y creo que es hora de que le pague por sus servicios.

-Gracias, mi príncipe,” el dijo satisfecho, aceptándola y apoyándola cuidadosamente en una mesa a su lado-. Fue un honor servirle.

-Me agrada saber eso, -dijo, sonriendo divertido-. Pero eso no es todo. Planeo honrarte más todavía.

-¿De verdad? -El gordo preguntó. Theon percibió desconfianza en su voz.

-Así es. Voy a tomar a tu hija como esposa, -anunció directamente.

-¿Que? -Balbuceó, desconcertado-. ¿Me está pidiendo su mano?

 _No. Los hombres de hierro no pedimos lo que queremos. Lo tomamos por la fuerza_.

-No se preocupe, capitán. Su hija tendrá todo lo que necesite en Pyke, y será la esposa de un rey algún día.

-Eso me parece perfecto, -dijo, con una expresión y un tono que mostraban incredulidad-. Pero no entiendo por que querría usted casarse con ella. No es una noble, y usted lo sabe.

-Los hombres de hierro podemos tener varias esposas, -explicó Theon-. Solo una de ellas, la esposa de roca, debería ser una dama; las otras son esposas de sal, y siempre son chicas comunes. Tu hija me gusta lo suficiente como para llevármela como mi primera esposa de sal.

-Está bien, entonces, -se mostró de acuerdo-. Le concedo la mano de mi hija con gusto, mi príncipe. Sin embargo, quiero poder estar presente en su boda.”

-Estarás presente, -prometió.

Cuando desembarcaron, un grupo de comerciantes se aproximaron para recibirlos. El capitán se presentó y enumeró los bienes que tenía para vender antes de anunciar a Theon. Los hombres se inclinaron ligeramente al verlo, pero so fue todo. No había ninguna guardia honorífica esperándolo, pero el tampoco había esperado que la hubiera. A su padre nunca le habían importado esas cosas. Theon le ordenó al capitán que enviara a alguien a por sus pertenencias y bajó de la embarcación.

-Bienvenido a casa, hermanito, -lo llamó una mujer vestida con cuero y cota de malla. Theon le sonrió a Asha; su padre había enviado a alguien a recibirlo despues de todo.

-Asha, -le devolvió el saludo-. Me alegro de verte.

-¿Se supone que yo tengo que decir que yo tambien me alegro de verte? -Lo provocó.

-Puedes decir lo que tú quieras. - _Siempre lo haces, de todos modos-_. Mis cosas, por favor, -le ordenó al capitán.

Un marinero le entregó su arco y su carcaj, pero fue la hija del capitán quien le trajo su ropa. El la agarró y ella trató de tomarlo de la mano, pero el no se lo permitió.

-¿Quien es esta chica? -Asha le preguntó al ver que iba a ir con ellos.

-Es Alla, la hija del capitán, y mi futura esposa de sal.

Asha la examinó con el ceño fruncido y puso los ojos en blanco con desaprobación, pero se guardó sus opiniones para sí, por suerte-. Tendrán que compartir montura, entonces. No estaba enterada de que tenías compañía, así que sólo traje 2 caballos.

-Muy bien, -se encogió de hombros mientras montaban.

-Dime, Theon, ¿por que estás aquí? Tenía entendido que ibas a quedarte en Invernalia por más tiempo. ¿Y que te llevó a decidir casarte con la señorita Sansa? No creo que te haya seducido, porque, hasta donde yo se, todavía es una niña.

-Sencillamente se me ocurrió que siendo el hijo de un Greyjoy y una Harlaw, las 2 casas más poderosas de las Islas de Hierro, no necesito otra alianza isleña. Una de las Grandes Casas de Poniente sería una opción mucho más conveniente. Además, a Robb y a mí nos gusta la idea de hacernos hermanos. Siempre fuimos más unidos que nuestros verdaderos hermanos. Sansa no me sedujo, pero es bastante atractiva para una niña que todavía no ha florecido, y sospecho que el tiempo sólo la hará más bonita, -explicó-. Sobre el motivo de mi temprano regreso, lo cierto es que yo planeaba quedarme en el Norte un poco más, pero las cosas cambiaron. Lord Eddard fue ejecutado bajo la probablemente falsa acusasión de traición, y Robb ha declarado la guerra contra los Lannister.

-¿De modo que vas a abandonar a tu prometida para evitar luchar para su hermano que, según lo que tú mismo dices, es más que un hermano para tí? -Lo provocó.

-Estoy aquí para hacer justo lo contrario, -respondió, sin inmutarse-. Le pedire a papá que me de el mando de algunos barcoluengos, para que pueda llevarlos a saquear las Tierras Occidentales. Y mientras la reina Cersei se preocupa y envía a la mitad de sus hombres a defender Roca Casterly, puede que Robb encuentre su oportunidad para tomar Desembarco del Rey.

-Es una idea tentadora, ¿lo sabes? -Ella le dijo, sonriendo-. Siempre he querido saquear las Tierras Occidentales, incluso antes de que el idiota de Joffrey viniera a Pyke. Ahora, sin embargo, creo que sería encantador darle su merecido a ese malcriado.

Theon sabía a que se refería. El apenas había conocido a Joffrey, porque el chico había llegado a las Islas de Hierro solo un mes antes de que el se fuera, pero eso fue suficiente para notar su carácter caprichoso, estúpido y agresivo. Ahora era rey, de modo que la reinaCersei había exigido que lo enviaran de vuelta a Desembarco del Rey, pero el rey Balon se había negado a obedecer sus demandas a menos que ella le entregara a su hijo menor, Tommen. Afortunadamente había aceptado, y en consecuencia Joffrey ya no vivía más en Pyke.

-Nadie te invitó a que vengas conmigo, -Theon le dijo a su hermana.

-Es cierto, -se mostró de acuerdo-. Pero me dejarás acompañarte igualmente, si eres listo. Papá no te dejará llevar más de 25 barcos si vas sólo. Pero si vamos juntos, yo puedo llevar la misma cantidad que tú, y tal vez con eso nos alcance para tomar Roca Casterly.

-Bien, puedes venir si quieres, -aceptó. Mientras fueran sólo ellos 2, no le molestaba-. Pero todavía necesitamos la autorización de papá.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, -ella le quitó importancia, convencida de que se saldría con la suya.

En Pyke fueron recibidos por Helya, la mayordomo, que les informó que el rey Balon los esperaba en su despacho cuando Theon se hubiera recuperado de su viaje. El le pidió que lo escoltara a su alcoba, y que buscara otra para Alla. Heyla hizo una reverencia rígida y les dijo que la siguieran. Lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, que estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado años atrás, excepto porque el suelo y los muebles ahora estaban recubiertos por una fina capa de polvo; evidentemente, no la habían limpiado para su llegada. A la chica le dio el cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo.

-Quiero una palangana de agua caliente, y fuego en el hogar, -le ordenó a la vieja.

-Sí, milord, como usted ordene. -Salió. Enseguida llegaron unos  _thralls_ para traerle el agua y encender el fuego. Cuando su cara y sus manos estuvieron limpias se vistió y fue a ver a su padre.

Desde afuera pudo oír la voz de su padre, y Theon dedujo entonces que Asha ya estaba ahí. Tocó la puerta y un guardia lo dejó pasar. Entró y encontró al rey sentado cerca del brasero, hablando con su hija.

-Papá, no te estoy pidiendo que arriesgues todo lo que has conseguido, ni que empecemos otra guerra, -Asha le estaba diciendo, en un tono insistente que sugería que llevaban un largo rato discutiendo el asunto-. Sólo te pido que nos permitas saquear las Tierras Occidentales. Nuestros ancestros lo han hecho innumerables veces. Además, siempre dijiste que no te rebelaste contra Robert Baratheon para ser rey, sino para poder volver a las Viejas Costumbres. ¿Por que nos niegas a nosotros, tus hijos, los derechos por los que tanto luchaste?

Theon no pudo menos que admirar a su hermana en ese momento: su lógica era irrefutable, y su padre no tenía motivos para negarse. El rey suspiró y abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces Theon decidió acercarse a ellos. Su padre y su hermana levantaron la mirada al oír sus pasos sobre el piso de piedra.

-Tu hermana me ha dicho que quieren mi permiso para saquear las Tierras Occidentales, -su padre le informó, sin siquiera saludarlo-. Ya he ganado una guerra, y no pienso arriesgar todo lo que conseguí peleando en otra guerra. No voy a declararles la guerra a los Lannister, pero si ustedes desean ayudar a su amiguito y cosechar algo de oro Lannister están en su derecho de ir y llevarse lo que quieran. Cada uno de ustedes podrá llevar 20 barcos. Pueden ir a donde quieran, y ver que botín pueden traer de vuelta.

-Gracias, padre, -Theon dijo, haciendo una reverencia con una sonsisa satisfecha en el rostro. Eso era todo lo que quería, y obtenerlo había sido tan sencillo.

-No te he hecho ningún favor por el que tengas que agradecerme, Theon. Ahora pueden irse. Hablare con Victarion mañana para ver que barcos pueden llevarse.

-Tambien deberías hablar con Aeron, -aportó Asha. Ante las miradas de desconcierto del rey Balon y de Theon agregó con una sonrisa pícara-. El Pelomojado tiene una boda que oficiar.


	4. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre, otra vez, varios meses despues del anterior. En ese tiempo, varias cosas sucedieron de forma diferente de los libros, debido a las decisiones que tomaron algunos personajes. Robb sufrió una herida en una batalla y fue atendido por Jeyne Westerling, pero como Theon no lo traicionó, no le llegó ninguna carta con la falsa noticia de la muerte de sus hermanos, y no se sintió lo suficientemente vulnerable y necesitado de afecto para enamorarse de ella y romper su palabra.

Arya había dudado del plan del Perro al principio, pero al final todo había salido bien. El guardia de las puertas le creyó cuando se presentó como un granjero, y sin apenas mirarlos, los había enviado a la cocina, con órdenes de dejar el cerdo allí. Habían caminado en la dirección indicada, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta que supuestamente llevaba a la cocina el sencillamente lo dejó en el suelo, dio media vuelta y echó a andar.

-¿Que haces? -Arya protestó-. Se supone que debemos dejarlo en la cocina.

-Olvida eso, niña. Tenemos que ir al salón, no a la cocina.

El caminaba dando zancadas, y ella casi tuvo que correr para seguirlo y mantenerse a su paso. Sandor no necesitó pedir indicaciones: la música ensordecedora los guiaba a la perfección. Tuvieron que subir unas escaleras y atravesar un pasillo, pero afortunadamente nadie los vio. En la puerta del salón, sin embargo, había otro guardia, que los detuvo ni bien los vio acercarse. Les dijo que se marcharan, sin siquiera preguntarles sus nombres.

-No pienso irme, -el Perro le dijo, desenvainando su espada-. O me dejas entrar, o yo mismo me abrire el camino. ¿Quieres morir hoy, o prefieres dejarme pasar?

El guardia se lo quedó mirando en silencio, considerando sus opciones. Arya supo que no tenía ninguna: El tambien tenía una espada, pero no parecía ser muy fuerte; era un hombre más bien viejo, sus brazos eran delgados y no llevaba ningún escudo para bloquear ninguna estocada. Además, la música estaba demasiado fuerte para que pudiera pedir ayuda, e incluso si decidía intentarlo, el Perro sencillamente le clavaría la espada en el pecho en un instante. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo, retrocedió y les abrió la puerta.

El salón estaba especialmente decorado para la ocasión, y habían banderas de las casas Stark y Frey colgadas en todas las paredes. Había una gran cantidad de mesas ocupadas por caballeros, lores y damas ricamente vestidos, la mayoría de la casa Frey. Todos estaban o bien demasiado inmerson en alguna conversación o demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta de su entrada, pero Sandor no quería corres riesgos.

-!Apúrate! Tenemos que encontrar a tu madre antes que algún otro guardia idiota nos vea. Sígueme, mira hacia abajo y no digas una palabra hasta que yo te diga. Ni siquiera cuando hable con tu madre, -gruñó.

Arya sabía por que quería que guardara silencio: si hablaba antes de que el pudiera explicarse, su madre no iba a saber que el estaba ahí para devolverla con su familia, y no le pagaría por su servicio. Ella no creía que el mereciera nada: ella podría haber llegado hasta ahí por su cuenta y, además, Arya nunca iba a perdonarlo por haber matado a Mycah.Pero no le serviría de nada decirle eso al Perro, de modo que asintió y lo siguió

Su hermano Robb estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa principal, charlando con una bonita dama de cabello castaño que estaba a su lado. Su madre estaba a su derecha, y Arya vio que sonreía al contemplar a Robb y su novia. El amigo de Robb, Theon, se sentaba entre la chica Frey y Sansa, y estaba hablando con excitación sobre alguna batalla en la que había peleado, mientras su prometida lo escuchaba con una sonrisa tonta y los ojos bien abiertos de asombro y admiración.

-Lady Stark, -el Perro llamó, levantando la voz-. Tengo algo para usted.

Su madre lo miró y Arya pudo ver que sus ojos se volvieron fríos y duros como el metal al encontrarse con los de el.

-No se para que ha venido, pero hasta donde yo se no está invitado a la boda de mi hijo y no tiene nada que hacer aquí. A menos que quiera que llame a los guardias, le sugiero que se marche inmediatamente.

-Me marchare enseguida, si no me acepta en su servivio, -el Perro respondió, sin perturbarse por la respuesta de Lady Catelyn-. Lo único que exijo es que me pague por mi servicio. Con 20 dragones de oro me alcanza.

-No le debo nada, ser. Váyase ahora, si no quiere que lo tome prisionero.

-Madre, ¿que sucede? -Robb preguntó.

-Este hombre ha venido sin invitación y me exige que le pague una fortuna sin motivo alguno.

-¿Sin ningún motivo? -Sandor bufó-. Les devuelvo a la chica por la que están haciendo toda esta guerra, ¿y me dicen que no es nada? Pues bien, si no les importa me la llevare de vuelta. Van a lamentarlo tanto...

-¿De que chica está usted hablando? -Robb preguntó, perdido.

-La princesa Arya, de la casa Stark, -se burló el.

-!No soy una princesa! -Arya le gritó.

¿Arya? ¿De verdad eres tú? -Su madre le preguntó, notando su presencia por primera vez y analizándola con la mirada. Arya se le acercó y la miró a los ojos-. Ay, pequeña, ¿dónde has estado? !Te he extrañado tanto! Estaba tan preocupada… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Estuve viajando por mucho tiempo. Quería ir a Invernalia, pero el Perro dijo que sería más rápido venir aquí-. Contar la historia completa le llevaría mucho tiempo, y Arya no creía que ese fuera el momento indicado para eso. Además, no podía decirle a su madre que había matado a un mozo de cuadras, fingido ser un varón y peleado en una batalla, ¿o sí?-. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Por supuesto, cariño. Puedes sentarte aquí, en mi lugar, -su madre ofreció, poniendose de pie. Luego se dirigió al Perro-. Puede ser que haya sido precipitada al juzgarlo, ser. Le dare lo que me pidió por el rescate.

-Puede quedarse con nosotros, si lo desea, -le ofreció Robb entonces, despues de cruzar una rápida mirada con su madre-. Le ofrezco un puesto en mi guardia.

-No soy un caballero, mi señora. Pero aceptare el dinero, y el puesto que me ofrecen.

Su madre sacó algo de dinero de su cartera y se lo entregó a Sandor. Luego se disculpó y se alejó de la mesa. Sansa y Robb le hicieron mil preguntas a Arya acerca de dónde había estado todo ese tiempo y cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero por suerte ellos no esperaban ninguna respuesta larga, y pudo satisfacer su curiosidad dando muy poca información. Luego de unos minutos su madre regresó, acompañada de un hombre regordete de cabello negro y barba puntiaguda.

-Lothar, este hombre, -ella le dijo, señalando al Perro-, es Sandor Clegane, y estará al servicio de mi hijo de hoy en más. ¿Puede usted escoltarlo a los pabellones con el resto de los hombres de Su Alteza? -Cuando su interlocutor asintió ella continuó-. Tambien necesito que me preste un vestido para una niña de alrededor de 10 días del nombre. ¿Hay alguna niña de esa edad en los Gemelos?

-Hay más de una, mi señora. ¿Pero para que lo necesitaría? ¿Hay algún problema con el vestido de su hija? -Preguntó el examinando a Sansa, cuyo bonito vestido verde lucía impecablemente limpio.

-El vestido de la princesa Sansa está bien, -respondió Catelyn-. Pero mi otra hija, Arya, acaba de llegar inesperadamente, y no está apropiadamente vestida para la boda de su hermano y rey.

-Ya veo... -murmuró Lothar pasmado al reparar en Arya por primera vez-. Enseguida encontrare algo para ella. Sígame, Ser Sandor.

-No soy un caballero, -el Perro corrigió, pero lo siguió igualmente.

Luego de un rato Lothar volvió a aparecer con un bonito vestido azul para ella y la llevó a un cuarto vacío para que pudiera cambiarse. Se vistió y regresó al banquete, lista para cenar con su familia. Se sentó al lado de su madre y se sirvió un plato de carne, pero apenas la había probado cuando todos hicieron silencio y Lord Walder Frey habló.

-Mis queridos invitados, espero que esten disfrutando el banquete, -dijo-. Pronto será el momento del encamamiento, y todos los presentes tendrán la oportunidad de reirse de Su Alteza por una vez, sin ofenderlo. Pero antes, tengo algo que anunciarles. Me han informadoque tenemos una inesperada invitada de honor: la princesa Arya Stark de Invernalia se encuentra en este salón. Y creo que es un momento perfecto para presentarla con su prometido: my youngest sonmi hijo menor, Elmar. Ven aquí, hijo mío.

Arya miró a su madre y a su hermano sorprendida y conmocionada. No podía estar comprometida con un chico sin siquiera saberlo. Su madre la amaba, a pesar de todo, y nunca le haría algo así… O eso había creído. Su madre no hizo ninguna protesta frente al anuncio del señor del cruce y no negó el compromiso. Parecía incómoda cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arya y susurró algo que la muchacha no pudo oír, pero creyó que era una disculpa.

Arya miró ferozmente al chico que se había parado y acercado a su padre, y se enojó más todavía cuando lo reconoció.

-!No voy a casarme con ese niño estúpido! -Gritó, ignorando las miradas nerviosas de su familia, la expresión ofendida lel chico y las sonrisas divertidas de los señores norteños-. Es un tonto presumido, cobarde y desagradecido, !y lo odio!

-Pero, ¿por que dices eso? Princesa Arya, !Ni siquiera me conoces! No puedes odiarme ya.

-Sí, te conozco, Elmar. Y vos me conoces, Pero sos demasiado estúpido para recordarlo.

-!Arya! !Deja de hablar así! El muchacho no te ha hecho nada, -su madre la regañó.

-Recuerdamelo, entonces, -Elmar exigió-. ¿Dónde nos conocimos, mi princesa?

-!No soy tuya! !Y no soy una princesa! -Arya dijo, irritada. ¿Por que nadie lo entendía?-. Nos conocimos en Harrenhal.

-!Pero no estabas ahí! -El muchacho exclamó-. !Lord Bolton, por favor cuenteles!

-Hasta donde yo se, la princesa no estuve en Harrenhal mientras yo ocupe el castillo, -confirmó Bolton.

-Pero yo sí estuve ahí. Ustedes no lo sabían porque no les dije quien era. Yo era Nan, la criada. Era la comadreja que sirvió la sopa.

Hubo un silencio, mientras el chico la miraba estupefacto, Lord Bolton se abstenía de decir nada y los otros presentes estaban demasiado perdidos para pronunciar palabra. Al final, Elmar bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y balbuceó -Pero… nome dijiste nada. Si hubiera sabido que eras mi prometida, mi princesa…

-No podía decírtelo. Los Lannister podrían haber recuperado Harrenhal, y en ese caso, si yo hubiera dicho quien era, ahora estaría en Desembarco del Rey, encerrada en alguna celda. Y no importa quien soy. No tienes que ser grocero con la gente sólo porque no tienen castillos.

-Bueno, Su Alteza, -Lord Walder Frey se dirigió a Robb-. Parece que tu hermana no está dispuesta a casarse con mi hijo. Parece que es una niña caprichosa. pero no importa: podemos hacer otro arreglo, en compensación por este fracaso.

-Con gusto, Lord Walder. ¿Que sugiere? -Robb le preguntó.

-Mi hijo mayor está muerto y mi segundo hijo está casado, pero mi tercer hijo, ser Aenys, es viudo. Creo que le gustaría volver a casarse, ¿sabe usted? Y tal vez tu madre pueda volver a ser feliz con otro hombre.

Arya miró a su señora madre. Esto era horrible. ¿Por que debía volverse a casar, con un hombre al que no amaba? Seguramente odiaba la idea tanto como Arya la de casarse con Elmar. Pero para su sorpresa, Lady Catelyn aceptó el acuerdo enseguida. Su madre no sabía luchar, pero era responsable y muy valiente, Arya se dio cuenta entonces. Más valiente incluso que ella. Se sacrificó por Arya, por Robb y por el reino del Norte.

Despues de eso solo quedaban algunos minutos antes del encamamiento, y no había mucha conversación en la mesa. Los humores de todos habían bajado considerablemente luego de aquel intercambio. Sin embargo, Arya escuchó que Robb le susurró a su madre “No te preocupes, mamá. Te prometo que no tendrás que quedarte en los Gemelos por mucho tiempo. Construire una fortaleza para tí en el Norte, y podrás mudarte ahí con tu nuevo marido en cuanto este listo. Y estarás cerca de Invernalia, y podrás visitarnos cuando quieras…”

Entonces el señor del cruce lo interrumpió y anunció que era la hora del encamamiento. Mientras los invitados desvestían al rey en el Norte y a su novia, Arya rezó porque su hermano recordara su promesa. Su madre merecía algo mejor que aquel mezquino castillo oscuro gobernado por ese horrible Lord Walder Frey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Si lo desean, por favor sientanse libres de dejar comentarios.


	5. Sansa II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, el capítulo transcurre meses despues del anterior, en Invernalia. La guerra sigue avanzando, la esposa de Robb queda embarazada y, en el Muro, la amenaza de los Otros cobra cada vez más importancia.

-¿Cuándo va a volver mamá? -Volvió a preguntar Rickon cuando todos los Stark que quedaban en Invernalia desayunaban juntos.

-Creo que será pronto, -Sansa respondió-. Una de las torres está casi lista. Supongo que esa parte no tardará más que una luna. Entonces podrá venir y quedarse ahí, hasta que reparen el resto-. Sansa había viajado a Foso Cailin hacían 2 semanas, a pedido del maestre Luwin, para supervisar su reconstruccióm, así que su suposición estaba bien fundada.

-¿Y Robb? -Preguntó entonces Bran-. ¿Cuándo va a volver el?

-Cuando tome Desembarco del Rey, creo, -contestó Roslin-. El no quiere gobernar los Siete Reinos, pero necesita tomar la ciudad para obtener la justicia que busca. En cuanto logre obligar a los Lannister a pagar sus deudas a la casa Stark va a volver con nosotros.

-¿Pero cómo va a tomar Desembarco del Rey, si está en las Tierras Occidentales tomando castillos? ¿Por que no avanza hasta la capital? -Se quejó Arya.

-El _está_ avanzando a la capital, -les confió Roslin, bajando la voz como si temiera que algún espía Lannister pudiera oírla si hablaba demasiado alto-. Está marchando hacia Harrenhal, y ese castillo está muy cerca de las Tierras de la Corona. No nos envió ningún cuervo porque teme que alguien pueda interceptarlos con una flecha, y no quiere que Cersei conozca sus planes hasta que este listo para atacar. Su amigo, Theon Greyjoy, está creando una distracción y asediando Roca Casterly. Nos envió un cuervo la semana pasada, contándonos que Robb finalmente se separó de el y está en camino a la capital.

-¿Crees que va a llegar antes de que nazca en bebe? -Rickon quiso saber.

Sansa hubiera preferido que su hermano no hiciera esa pregunta, al menos no en la presencia de la reina. Roslin y Sansa habían llegado a quererse como hermanas, y de hecho lo eran. A veces cotilleaban y daban paseos juntas, o cabalgaban hacia las Inviernas con Arya. Se confiaban mutuamente con sus secretos y preocupaciones, de modo que Sansa sabía que Roslin estaba muy preocupada por eso. Rezaba todos los días, tanto a los dioses antiguos en el bosque de los dioses como a los Siete en el septo, para que su esposo volviera. Temía que su hijo tuviera que crecer sin un padre. La idea de que Robb podía morir antes de regresar la atormentaba y la mantenía despierta por las noches.

-Puede que sí, -Sansa respondió tranquila pero con firmeza la pregunta de su hermanito-. Pero si no lo hace, no será un problema. Cuando el bebe crezca, no recordará si Robb estuvo aquí o no el día en que nació.

-Así es, -Roslin asintió, dedicándole a Sansa una sonrisa agradecida-. Bueno, jovencitos, si ya terminaron de desayunar, creo que Ser Rodrik los espera en el patio.

La primera en retirarse fue Arya. Ser Rodrik se había mostrado reacio a entrenarla al principio, pero ella había alegado que su padre se lo permitiría, y que el ya había contratado a un espadachín de Braavos para que la entrenara en Desembarco del Rey. La única prueba que tenía era lo que había aprendido, pero eso había sido suficiente. Sansa le había preguntado recientemente al maestro de armas sobre el progreso de su hermana, tal como su madre solía pedirle a la Septa Mordane informes sobre su clase de costura cuando eran niñas, y el había confesado que estaba complacido y algo sorprendido por las habilidades de Arya.

Rickon se levantó poco despues y tambien corrió a la clase. Tenía 5 días del nombre, lo cual apenas lo hacía lo suficientemente mayor para poder sujetar una espada de madera correctamente, pero estaba muy emocionado por poder aprender y tener clases con sus hermanos mayores. Sansa había preguntado por el tambien, y Ser Rodrik dijo que le estaba yendo bastante bien para un niño tan pequeño. Era fuerte y feroz, y amaba sus clases.

Bran fue el último en terminar, y le ordenó a Hodor que lo lleve a los establos. Sansa estaba orgullosa de su hermanito. Habían pasado años ya desde su caída, pero el seguía determinado en convertirse en un caballero. Estaba aprendiendo arquería, y practicaba montado sobre Bailarina, su yegua. Era valiente, tenaz y un soñador, y Sansa deseaba que sus sueños pudieran hacerse realidad algún día.

Cuando las damas quedaron solas, decidieron dar un paseo por el castillo. Roslin quería ir a los jardines de vidrio, para ver las rosas invernales que recien habían comenzado a florecer, y Sansa tambien estaba contenta con la idea. Lady se les unió, caminando a tan solo unos pasos delante de ellas.

-Son unas flores hermosas, las rosas invernales. No tenemos de estas en los Gemelos, -Roslin dijo cuando llegaron al cálido jardín.

-Es una lástima. Pero tenemos muchas aquí. Puedes venir a verlas cuando quieras.

-¿Siempre crecen aquí? ¿En invierno tambien?

-No lo se, -Sansa tuvo que admitir. Nunca había visto un invierno, ya que había nacido en la primavera anterior-.Espero que sí. Sería muy triste si todas las flores murieran en invierno.

-Sí, sería triste, -Roslin estuvo de acuerdo. Sansa notó que estaba muy pálida y que su frente brillaba de sudor, a pesar del frío.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Su Alteza? -Sansa le preguntó.

-Sí, creo que son sólo las náuseas matutinas. -Se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza-. No mires, querida. No es nada, pero va a ser desagradable igualmente.

Sansa apartó la vista como Roslin le dijo y contuvo la respiración, así que no vio ni olió nada. Pero sí escuchó el ruido regurgitante. En cuanto terminó le extendió la mano a su cuñada y la ayudó a pararse, concentrando la mirada en ella para evitar reparar en el vómito.

-Puede que sean sólo las náuseas del embarazo, como tú dices, pero yo le preguntaría al maestre Luwin igualmente. Tal vez tenga algo que pueda darte para eso.

-Muy bien, princesa. Una consulta al maestre no me haría daño.

Así que atravesaron el patio en dirección a la torre del maestre, y pudieron ver a los niños entrenando. Bran y su yegua estaban a 15 metros del blanco, y a pesar de eso acertaba la mayoría de las veces, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de flechas clavadas en el y las pocas dispersas en el suelo alrededor. Rickon estaba intentando golpear a Ser Rodrik con su espada de madera, y fallando. Arya entrenaba con Lady Meera Reed, una chica que había venido con su hermano para el festival de la cosecha hacía ya un año pero había decidido quedarse en Invernalia por un tiempo indefinido despues de eso, para la alegría de Arya y de Bran.

Encontraron al maestre Luwin saliendo de su torre. Hizo una reverencia al verlas y se detuvo frente a ellas, como si hubiera estado buscándolas tambien.

-Maester Luwin, ¿podemos pedirle algo? -Sansa preguntó.

-Por supuesto, princesa.

-Roslin no se está sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Dice que tiene náuseas matutinas. ¿Tienes algo que pueda ayudarla?

-Bueno, normalmente unas pequeñas dosis de leche de amapola pueden calmar las náuseas un poco, -el maestre dijo-. ¿Sería tan amable de venir a mi despacho, Su Alteza? No es para darte la medicina; su efecto no dura un día entero, así que te la dare despues de la cena. Es porque ha llegado un cuervo, y creo que deberías leer la carta que nos trajo. -Roslin le agradeció y asintió. Sansa estaba por irse, pero Luwin la detuvo-. Princesa Sansa, creo que tú tambien deberías venir.

Adentro, Luwin se sentó en su silla y les indicó que lo imitaran.

-¿De dónde venía el cuervo? -La reina Roslin preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Venía del Muro, -contestó el maestre con gravedad-. El maestre Aemon nos había enviado uno hace un tiempo, cuando todos estaban en los Gemelos por la boda. En esa carta advertía sobre una amenaza terriblemente fuerte y poderosa al norte delMuro, y pedía la ayuda del rey en el Norte. Creí que la guardia nada más estaba teniendo problemas con Mance Rayder, el Rey más allá del Muro. No teníamos hombres que enviar. Apenas habían los suficientes para mantener el castillo. Decidí ignorar la carta, entonces, y esperar a que la guerra terminara. Si Mance Rayder seguía causando problemas despues de eso, Robb podría ocuparse de el en ese momento, pense… -Luwin suspiró-. Ahora se que estaba equivocado.

-Maestre Luwin, ¿que sucede? -Sansa preguntó, preocupándose de pronto-. ¿Quien envió esta carta? ¿Que dice?

-Esta carta, mi princesa, es del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, tu hermano Jon Nieve. Pero lo que dice no me atrevo a repetirlo. Creo que sería mejor que lo leyeras por tu cuenta.

Ella tomó el pergamino del escritorio y leyó lentamente las líneas. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo que estaba leyendo era horrible, atroz y más allá que su peor pesadilla.  
  
-¿Que sucede, querida? -La reina Roslin le preguntó preocupada-. Estás temblando.

Sansa no podía encontrar ni las palabras para explicarlo ni su voz para decirlas. Le entregó la carta, dejando que su medio-hermano lo hiciera en su lugar. Sansamiró a su cuñada mientras leía, y percibió como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más con cada palabra.

-No puede ser verdad, -Roslin murmuró, pero había inseguridad en su voz.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo al principio, cuando la mujer salvaje Osha lo dijo primero, -Luwin dijo-. Pero resulta que ella tenía razón desde el principio. Jon no habría escrito esta carta si no estuviera en un grave problema.

-Pero, ¿que podemos hacer? -Sansa preguntó, asustada. Si de alguna forma los Otros lograban atravesar el Muro, el Norte sería el primer lugar que atacarían-. No tenemos hombres que enviar al Muro. Robb se ha llevado a casi todos al sur...

-Es cierto, pero el Muro no necesita hombres, -el maestre Luwin respondió-. Jon dice aquí que ha convencido a los salvajes de que luchen a su lado. Ya son más hombres de los que la guardia tuvo en años. Más de los quenpuede alimentar, seguro.

-¿Deberíamos enviarle alimentos, entonces?

-Alimentos, ropa abrigada y armas. Lo van a necesitar mucho este invierno. Si aquí es duro, ahí va a ser peor. Y tendrán que luchar contra enemigos muertos. Ellos no sienten agotamiento, sed, hambre o frío como los vivos, y sos implacables.

-Deberíamos mandar a los herreros a hacer más armas, entonces. Y podemos trabajar para confeccionar guantes y bufandas. Pero nopodemos llevar comida. Podría pudrirse en el camino. Lo mejor sería darles oro, para que puedan comprarla ellos, -sugirió Roslin.

-Creo que sería una buena idea -aceptó Sansa-. Podría viajar con Arya y una escolta para llevar la donación al Muro. Seguro que a Jon le gustará vernos, luego de todo este tiempo. Y podríamos escribirle a Robb y pedirle que vaya con su ejercito al Muro luego de tomar Desembarco del Rey.

-Puedes ir al Muro y ayudar a Jon y a la Guardia de la Noche, mi princesa, pero sería mejor que nole escribas a Robb todavía. No va a poder hacer nada hasta que venza a los Lannister, y de nada nos serviría preocuparlo.

Les contaron a Arya y a Bran las noticias esa misma tarde. Arya estaba algo asustada, pero tambien emocionada ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a su hermano. Bran estaba frustrado porque lo dejaran atrás. Insistió en que a el tambien deberían permitirle ir al Muro y ver a Jon. Como Sansa no tenía en realidad tantas ganas de ir, le dijo a Bran que podía ir en su lugar si el maestre Luwin lo aceptaba. Para la alegría del chico, lo hizo.


	6. Theon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, el capítulo transcurre varios meses despues del anterior. En ese tiempo Margaery Tyrell se casó con el rey Joffrey. En este fic, Sansa nunca estuvo comprometida con el, ni tampoco conoció a los Tyrell, de modo que ni Olenna ni Margaery saben la verdad del carácter y la personalidad del rey. Además, el rey Tommen es una especie de prisionero en Pyke. Por todo esto, Olenna no encuentra motivos para deshacerse de Joffrey el día de su boda.

_Hicimos historia_ , pensó Theon sonriendo al ver que las puertas del Torreón de Maegor se abrían para ellos. THabían tomado Desembarco del Rey, lo que equivalía a ganar la guerra. Y antes de eso, Theon y su hermana habían conquistado Roca Casterly, un castillo que no había caído nunca desde que Lann el Astuto lo capturó, en una epoca tan remota que nada sobre su conquista se sabía con seguridad. Theon sabía que su hermana seguramente ya habría rendido la Roca, pero no le importaba. Una conquista de un solo día bastaba para marcar un record, y Asha no iba a dejar la Roca sin llevarse una buena cantidad de oro.

La batalla por Desembarco del Rey había sido dura para Robb. Si bien era cierto que Cersei había eviado a la mayoría de sus guardias a recuperar la Roca, los Lannister todavía contaban con la guardia de la ciudad, los hombres de la casa Tyrell y los del pueblo llano, que aunque eran prácticamente inútiles para la pelea pero los superaban inmensamente en número, a tal punto que constituían una amenaza para los norteños. Afortunadamente, el príncipe Theon y sus hombres de hierro habían llegado a tiempo para ayudarlos, y pocas horas más tarde las capas doradas huyeron con el rabo entre las patas. Luego de eso les tomó menos de una hora ocupar la Fortaleza Roja, y solo el Torreón de Maegor había resistido. Ahora parecía que la reina por fin había aceptado su derrota y les permitió pasar.

Un joven de cabello castaño rizado que vestía una capa blanca manchada de sangre sobre su armadura salió a recibirlos.

-El rey se ha rendido. La fortaleza es vuestra, -anunció-. Puedo escoltarlos al salón del trono para que esperen a Su Alteza la reina Cersei, y se reúnan allí con ella para negociar los terminos de vuestra paz.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, ser?” Robb le preguntó.

-Loras Tyrell, de la Guardia Real, Su Alteza, -se presentó con una leve reverencia. Theon pudo notar por sus movimientos incómodos que había recibido una herida en su brazo derecho, y otra más en la pierna izquierda.

-Muestrenos el camino, ser Loras, -ordenó Robb.

El caballero los guió cojeando por de corredores y salones, pero el camino no fue tan largo como Theon esperaba. La Fortaleza Roja no era tan grande, despues de todo. Theon y Robb desmontaron y lo siguieron, junto con algunos de sus hombres. Las puertas del Gran Salón ya estaban abiertas, de modo que pudieron entrar sin problemas.

-Esa parece ser la silla más incómoda de todos los Siete Reinos -Theon le dijo a Robb, observando el trono vacío con sus miles de espadas-. Si quieres gobernar Poniente, te recomiendo que cambies esta cosa inservible.

-No pienso gobernar Poniente, ni quedarme aquí un segundo más de lo necesario. No es por el Trono de Hierro que vine aquí. Esa silla no significa nada para mí. Si Joffrey quiere puede quedárselo y pincharse el culo con sus espadas cuantas veces quiera.

Por supuesto, Theon ya sabía eso. Ellos no habían marchado a las tierras occidentales y tomado Desembarco del Rey por deporte o, por dinero o por gloria, a pesar de que todo eso lo atraía y era más que deseable para el. Habían salido a buscar justicia, y eso era lo que Robb ansiaba, más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tráenos a la reina, ser Loras, -Theon ordenó.

-La reina me dijo que los trajera aquí para que la esperen. Yo recibo mis órdenes de ella, de mi rey y de mi Lord Comandante. No de ustedes. -Ser Loras respondió, obstinado. Theon sonrió, divertido. El chico era valiente; no habían dudas al respecto.

-Muy bien, supongo que podemos ir a buscar a tu reina sin tu ayuda. Y probarla, tambien. Si es lo suficientemente buena, tal vez la tome por esposa de sal, -Theon lo provocó, tratando, sin exito, de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Cersei es demasiado vieja para tí, Theon, -dijo Robb, pero la mirada que le dirigió no era una de reproche. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y astucia-. Deberías probar a la otra. La esposa de Joffrey, Margaery. Tiene sólo 16, dicen, y es dulce y bonita. Y es probable que pasemos por su cuarto mientras buscamos a Cersei.

Theon sonrió, admirado por la idea de Robb, al notar como el hermano de Margaery se ponía pálido de horror.

-No hace falta, mi rey. Yo puedo escoltar a la reina hasta aquí, si lo desean. Tendrán que esperar un poco, pero será más rápido que buscarla por todo el Torreón, -el hombre ofreció al fin.

-Lo esperaremos aquí, Ser Loras, -le dijo Robb.

El caballero hizo otra reverencia y se retiró.

Theon miró a su alrededor, buscando las famosascalaveras de dragón que se decía que adornaban las paredes del Gran Salón, y se decepcionó al encontrar tapices de caza. Sabía que a Robert Baratheon no le gustaban los dragones, pero jamás hubiera pensado que destruiría algo tan maravilloso como eso. ¿Acaso las había quemado?

-¿Bueno, que haremos con el Trono de Hierro, entonces? -Le preguntó de pronto Hallis Mollen a Robb-. No podemos dejárselo a Joffrey ni tampoco dárselo a Tommen, porque Cersei seguiría siendo su regente.

-Cersei no va a ser la regente de nadie: pienso sacarle la cabeza mañana a primera hora. Joffrey puede quedarse con su Silla de Hierro, siempre que renuncie a toda pretensión de las Islas de Hierro, el Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos.

-Y si no lo hace, podemos ejecutarlo a el tambien y coronar a Tommen, que seguramente se mostrará más dispuesto a aceptar nuestros terminos, -concluyó Theon.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de el, así que se giró para ver a los recien llegados. Eran Ser Loras y la reina, a quien Theon reconoció de su visita a Invernalia, hacía ya casi 3 años. Parecía haber subido de peso en ese tiempo, y aparentaba ser mucho más vieja que cuando la había visto por última vez.

-Mis señores, -los saludó, sin ninguna reverencia.

-No somos señores. Soy un rey, al igual que vuestro hijo, y Theon es un príncipe, -Robb le informó fríamente-. Y hemos tomado vuestro castillo.

-¿Y van a quitármelo para siempre? ¿Me enviarán de vuelta a Roca Casterly, a cambio de un rescate? -Cersei hablaba con total calma y serenidad, no como una reina a punto de perder su reino.

-!Ya quisiera usted que esa fuera nuestra intención! -Theon se burló-. No hemos venido a por vuestro trono. Lo que buscamos es justicia. Asesinaste a Lord Eddard Stark sin motivo alguno, y estamos aquí para hacerte pagar por eso.

-No fue un asesinato. Lord Stark fue ejecutado por traición, -la reina respondió sin levantar la voz. Sin embargo, Theon percibió un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

-Me gustaría saber cual fue su traición, -exigió Robb.

-Negó los derechos de mi hijo. Dijo que era un bastardo, y que no debería ser rey. Si eso no es traición, No se que lo es, -Cersei dijo con un tono algo más elevado que antes, pero seguía esforzándose por sonar segura e irritada en lugar de muerta de miedo, y por ahora le venía saliendo bien.

-Engañar a vuestro marido y rey y llamar a vuestro bastardo su heredero tambien es traición. -Cersei abrió la boca, probablemente para negar haber hecho tal cosa, pero Robb continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiera decir nada-. No estoy diciendo que lo hicisteis, pero no hay pruebas al respecto; sólo vuestra palabra contra la de mi padre. Si hubiera habido un juicio tal vez habría aceptado su ejecución, pero como habeis tomado el asunto en tus propias manos, creo que no hay razón que me impida hacer lo mismo. No soy menos rey que vuestro bastardo.

Eso la dejó sin palabras. Abrió la boca pero no le salió ninguna palabra, de modo que volvió a cerrarla. Theon pensó entonces que ese era el momento perfecto para hacer los anuncios.

-Su Alteza, usted será ejecutada mañana al amanecer. Antes, sin embargo, tal vez quiera designar un nuevo regente para su hijo, y una nueva mano del rey.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿Un nuevo regente para mi hijo?

-No tenemos nada contra el, todavía. No hay forma de probar que no es el hijo de tu difunto marido, y mientras no me cause problemas no tengo motivos para preocuparme por su linaje. Si acepta nuestros terminos tal vez le dejemos conservar su cabeza. Y su trono.

-Quiero que mi padre siga siendo Mano del Rey. Y me gustaría nombrar a mi hermano Jaime como Lord Regente, -dijo enseguida.

-Eso es todo por ahora. Ser Loras, puede llevarla de nuevo a sus aposentos. Dígale a su Lord Comandante que el Rey en el Norte solicita su presencia, y la del Rey Joffrey tambien. Luego puedes ir a ver a un maestre para que trate sus heridas. -Ser Loras hizo una pequeña reverencia y estaba por retirarse cuando Stark volvió a hablar, esta vez para sus hombres-. Hallis, Smalljon, vayan con ellos y asegúrense de que la reina no deje sus aposentos.

Las órdenes de Robb fueron obedecidas de inmediato, y pronto el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real entró, escoltando a su sobrino, rey e hijo. Jaime estaba incluso más cambiado que su hermana. Se había cortado su cabello rubio y rizado, se había dejado crecer la barba y había perdido su mano derecha.

-¿Que quieren? -Los confrontó el niño rey.

-Sólamente aclarar algunas cuestiones, -Robb dijo, con la tranquilidad de un hombre que sabe que tiene la batalla ganada-. No deseo tomar su trono. Puede quedárselo, siempre que nos permita quedarnos con los nuestros.

-Ustedes no tienen derecho a ningún trono. !Son sólo usurpadoes y traidores!

-Si quiere verlo así, Su Alteza, -Theon dijo, usando un tono burlón al pronunciar el título-. Pero nosotros los traidores podemos matar un rey sin ningún problema, como tu tío podría decirte, -Jaime Lannister cambió de posición, tal vez algo incómodo, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto y no respondió al insulto.

-Tu madre será decapitada mañana a la mañana, y nada cambiará eso, pero tú no tienes por que morir con ella. Siempre que reconozcas mis derechos como rey del Norte y las Tierras de los Ríos, y los de Balon Greyjoy como rey de las Islas de Hierro, puedes permanecer aquí, como señor de los Cinco Reinos, -Robb le informó.

-Mi madre…

-Será ejecutada mañana, -Theon confirmó-. Puedes verla si quieres, y oír sus últimas palabras. -Entonces se giró hacia Jaime-. Su hermana lo nombró regente, y expresó sus deseos de que su padre continúe en su puesto como Mano del Rey.

-Por favor dígale a mi hermana que se lo agradezco mucho, pero preferiría conservar mi puesto de Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real.

-Serás eso y regente al mismo tiempo, Ser Jaime, -Robb le dijo. Luego se dirigió a Joffrey-. ¿Le gustaría morir mañana, Su Alteza? ¿O prefiere aceptar nuestros terminos?

-Pueden quedarse con sus desiertos, si quieren, -declaró Joffrey, tratando de aparentar indiferencia y fallando estrepitosamente-. No significan nada para mí.

-Tiene mi permiso para retirarse, entonces.

La ejecución de Cersei no fue, como a Theon le hubiera gustado, un espectáculo público abierto para todo Desembarco del Rey. Robb la decapitó en el bosque de los dioses de la Fortaleza Roja. El creía tanto en los dioses antiguos como en el dios ahogado, pero dijo que prefería a los primeros como testigos de la venganza de su padre, porque ellos eran los únicos a los que el había rezado. Sólo los lores, damas y caballeros de la corte y los hombres de los vencedores estuvieron presentes en la ejecución.

Robb lo hizo personalmente, como dijo que su padre lo habría hecho. Quiso usar a Hielo para eso, pero Jaime Lannister le confesó que la espada que quería ya no existía, ya que la habían fundido para hacer otras 2. Le entregaron ambas y, luego de notar que las dos tenían cabezas de leones talladas en suspomos y vainas, eligió la más grande para el trabajo. Cersei no quiso pronunciar ninguna última palabra, y cuando su larga mirada fija y silenciosa dejó eso en claro, Robb extinguió su vida de un solo golpe.

Robb envió una carta a Invernalia, contándole a su familia de su victoria en la capital, y Theon envió otra a las Islas de Hierro. El rey Balon no se molestó en responder, pero Theon no esperaba que lo hiciera. La que sí respondió fue la esposa de Robb, y recibieron su cuervo 2 semanas despues de la batalla, cuando estaban listos para comenzar el viaje de vuelta a Invernalia. Robb estaba pálido y cabizbajo cuando le dijo que había llegado un cuervo de Invernalia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, sin mostrar la menor intención de encontrarse con los de Theon, y los labios de Robb estaban entreabiertos. No podría lucir más desconcertado si hubiera visto al fantasma de su padre en las criptas de Invernalia, pensó Theon. Evidentemente, las noticias eran malas.

-¿La reina Roslin está bien? -Le preguntó Theon, pensando que tal vez había perdido a su bebe. Eso sería algo horrible, considerando que ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo.

-Sí. Roslin está bien, -dijo Robb, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro ni en su voz.

-¿Y tus hermanos? -Preguntó Theon, preocupándose de pronto por la actitud de Robb.

-Tambien, -respondió el rey en el Norte, todavía sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces que sucede? -Se impacientó Theon.

Robb respondió a su pregunta entregándole la carta. El hombre he hierro comenzó a leer, ansioso. A las pocas líneas lo dejó, sin poder dar credito a sus ojos. Lo  que decía esa carta era terrible. Una locura. Y sin embargo estaba firmada por Roslin, el maestre Luwin y Ser Rodrik, tlos 3 juntos. Uno de ellos podía estar equivocado, o loco, pero los tres… Tenía que ser verdad, entonces.

-Así que la guerra no terminó, -Theon comentó cuando pudo sobreponerse a la conmoción.

-Eso parece. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, todavía. - _Un camino verdaderamente largo, de Desembarco del Rey al Muro-_. Por lo menos ahora tenemos espadas de acero valyrio. Roslin parece creer que eso será útil contra… nuestros nuevos enemigos-. Era difícil pensar en ellos como algo real, y mucho más mencionarlos en voz alta.

-Tú tienes una espada valyria, -Theon lo corrigió-. La casa Greyjoy no tiene ninguna.

-Puedes quedarte con Lamento de Viuda. Una espada es suficiente para mí. Y si los dioses son buenos, algún día les pasare mi espada a mis hijos, y tú les darás la tuya a mis sobrinos, -dijo Robb, sonriendo.

Theon tambien sonrió. Su prometida ahora tenía 13 años. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para casarse. Theon sabía que ya había florecido, porque Sansa se lo había contado cuando se vieron en la boda de Robb. Y Roslin seguro daría a luz antes de que ellos regresaran a Invernalia. Theon ya era un padre: su esposa de sal le había dado una hija a la que había llamado Alannys, según su padre le había informado hacía un año en una de muy sus infrecuentes cartas. A pesar de eso, pensar en su futuro matrimonio y en Robb como padre parecía irreal. Crecer y hacerse adultos de algún modo era algo tan extraño como los Otros, pero las 2 eran realidades que tarde o temprano iban a tener que enfrentar.

-Me encantaría, -dijo Theon-. Pero voy a quitarle  esa cabeza de león tan pronto como llegue a Pyke. Y voy a mandar a hacer otra vaina.

-Yo planeo hacer lo mismo, -dijo Robb, poniendose serio-. Lo que los Lannister hicieron con la espada de mi padre es indignante. Me gustaría poder matar a Lord Tywin por eso, pero está en la Roca ahora.

-No te preocupes por Tywin: es lo suficientemente mayor para poder morir sin tu ayuda.

Unas horas más tarde partieron hacia el Norte. Theon sonrió mientras hacía trotar a su caballo, pensando en su futura esposa, que lo esperaba en Invernalia.


	7. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, el capítulo transcurre meses despues del anterior. En el tiempo transcurrido durante todo el fic hubo enfrentamientos y tensiones políticas en el Muro, pero como Invernalia permaneció bajo el dominio de los Stark y toda la familia (excepto por Robb durante las batallas) estaban a salvo, Jon no tuvo motivo para planear un viaje al sur, y sus hermanos juramentados, si bien no apoyaban todas sus impopulares decisiones, no encontraron provocación suficiente para asesinarlo.

El primer soplido fue largo, fuerte y claro. El segundo fue igual, y el tercero tambien. Jon tembló un poco, porque la señal todavía le daba escalofríos, pero no estaba muy preocupado. Los espectros ya habían atacado Castillo Negro 2 veces en la última luna, pero no habían sido lo suficiente numerosos para representar una amenaza en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Jon no creía que esta vez fuera a ser distinto. Lo único que le preocupaba era que, si los muertos estaban intentando atravesar el Muro, seguro no lo harían sólo en Castillo Negro, donde podían detenerlos, pero tambien entre los castillos recientemente rehabitados, y sabía que los hombres de allí no serían suficientes para mantenerlos a raya por mucho tiempo.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hacia el arsenal, seguido por el rey en el Norte y el Primer Mayordomo, con quienes había estado discutiendo sobre cifras y asuntos importantes. Jon y Robb agarraron una ballesta cada uno y se dirigieron a la jaula, y llamaron para que los subieran. Luego de un tiempo que pareció bastante largo finalmente llegaron arriba, y Jon y su hermano pudieon mirar abajo.

-Así que a esto te referías, -comentó Robb al ver las 20 criaturas muertas que trataban de escalar el Muro. Esta vez eran más que en los asaltos anteriores, pero Jon sabía que podrían derribarlos a todos sin que ninguno llegue a la cima.

-En parte, -admitió Jon. Los espectros eran una molestia cuando eran pocos y un gran peligro cuando eran numerosos, pero ellos no eran el centro del problema. Se los podía vencer con un par de flechas encendidas. Los Otros eran quienes los animaban, y a los que ellos no podían matar. Estaba por explicar eso cuando su hermano volvió a hablar.

-!Y pensar que toda mi vida creí que el Muro estaba para mantener alejados a los salvajes!

-Bueno, yo tambien pensaba eso al principio, -Jon confesó-. Pero despues conocí a los Otros, y conocí tambien al Pueblo Libre. Son salvajes y toscos, pero son hombres, como nosotros, y no tenemos motivo para seguir matándonos mutuamente. El rey más allá del Muro nos ha atacado, pero el rey Stannis nos ayudó a detenerlos y los salvajes tuvieron que rendirse al final. Desde ese momento estamos en paz.

Jon le había pedido a Robb noticias de Stannis cuando llegó a Castillo Negro, hacía ya unos 10 días. El le había contado que, según su esposa, el orgulloso rey había logrado conseguir la lealtad de los clanes de la montaña y había marchado con ellos hasta casi llegar a Invernalia, pero que una tormenta de nieve los había detenido en un pueblito a 3 días de viaje del castillo. Para cuando finalmente pudieron avanzar de nuevo la mitad de sus hombres habían muerto de hambre o de frío, y los sobrevivientes estaban debiles, enfermos y hambrientos. La reina Roslin les ofreció su hospitalidad, y lo único que les pidió a cambio fue que el rey Stannis reconociera los derechos de Robb como rey en el Norte y que peleara con el en la batalla por Desembarco del Rey. El rey de la tormenta había sido demasiado orgulloso para aceptar cualquier termino que no fuera suyo, de modo que rechazó su oferta y siguió adelante por su cuenta.

El orgullo de Stannis tampoco le había permitido arrodillarse y rendirse, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía forma de conquistar la capital con lo poco que quedaba de su ejercito. Jaime Lannister le había dicho a Robb que habían capturado vivo al rey en el Muro, y que el rey Joffrey había hecho que lo quemaran, burlándose de su devoción a R’hllor.

Jon le había dado las noticias a la reina Selyse personalmente. La mujer lloró en silencio por su marido, rey y reino perdido, pero le dijo a Jon que no tenía deseos de coronar a su hija, por suerte. Prefirió viajar con ella a Bastión de Tormentas y rendirse ante Joffrey en lugar de eso. No era que lo creyera el legítimo rey, pero su hija era una niña, y ya no quedaban hombres que lucharan por ella. Lady Melisandre había estado confundida al principio, pero pasados un par de días se recuperó y volvió a cu costumbre de perturbarlo y desconcertarlo. Se estremeció, recordando de pronto como, hacía 2 días, ella le había dicho muy segura de sí misma que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo, que había seguido al hombre equivocado y que el verdadero Azor Ahai, el heroe que había buscado en Stannis, era Jon.

-!No puede ser! -Robb exclamó luego de dispararle una flecha a un espectro-. No murió. Sigue trepando.

El cabello del espectro estaba en llamas, pero en efecto, la criatura continuaba trepando, ajeno al fuego que pronto lo consumiría.

-En realidad sí murió, Jon corrigió a Robb-. Todos los espectros están muertos. Pero tenemos que matarlos una segunda vez cuando se levantan de la muerte, y eso es más difícil que matar una persona viva. Sólo el fuego puede hacerlo, y no puedes detenerlos de ninguna otra forma.

Jon y el guardia que estaba de turno le dispararon más flechas, y finalmente el espectró cayó. Volvieron a encender flechas y buscaron otro objetivo.

-Por supuesto, -murmuró Robb, asombrado, derribando a otro espectro de un flechazo-. _Lo que está muerto no puede morir_. Me pregunto que diría Pelomojado de esto.

Jon no sabía quien era Pelomojado, pero no preguntó. Se preguntó que quería decir el Stark con 'lo que está muerto no puede morir', y rezó porque estuviera equivocado al respecto.

-Si vamos a quedarnos aquí para ver a esos espectros volver a morir, ¿podemos al menos continuar la reunión que hemos interrumpido? -Bowen Marsh preguntó, irritado.

-Si así lo desean, -el rey en el Norte se mostró de acuerde.

-Muy bien, -aceptó Jon. Habían estado discutiendo sobre donde enviar a los hombres de Robb. Eran 5,000: Más de lo que Catillo Negro había tenido en siglos. Se dirigió entonces a su medio-hermano-. Dijiste que podías enviar a la mitad de tus hombres a la Torre Sombría. Creo que ese es un número muy grande para un solo castillo. Ahora hay menos de 200  hombres en la Torre sombría. No creo que Lord Denys Mallister sepa que hacer con 2500.

-¿Que sugieres, entonces? -preguntó Robb-.Dijiste que tampoco pueden quedarse aquí. ¿Debería enviarlos de vuelta a sus tierras?

-Tal vez a algunos de ellos, si lo deseas, -concedió Jon-. Pero tenemos lugar para la mayoría en el Muro. Sólo que no aquí, o en la Torre Sombría. Puedes separar a tus hombres en grupos y enviarlos a Guardiaoccidente del Río, Garita, Antorchas y los otros castillos rehabitados.

-Ah, me había olvidado de ellos, -Robb se dio cuenta-. Puedo enviar 400 hombres a la Torre Sombría entonces. Y 200 para cada uno de los otros que nombraste. ¿Quien está al mando de ellos? -Quiso saber el rey.

-Todavía no he asignado un comandante para esos castillos, -Jon admitió-. Si así lo deseas, puedes poner a algunos de tus hombres a cargo.

-Gracias, Nieve. Creo que nombrare a Dacey comandante de Antorchas. Ese era el que estaba al lado del castillo de las mujeres, Túmulo Largo, ¿no?

-Sí, -Jon confirmó.

-Bien, creo que Lady Dacey va a llevarse bien con sus vecinas salvajes, -Robb decidió-. Para Guardaoccidente del Río asignare a Ser Patrek Mallister. Así podrá pasar por Torre Sombría en el camino y visitar a su tío. Y para Garita elijo al Gran Jon. Es un luchador excelente, y un líder capaz.

-De acuerdo con este plan, -interrumpió el Primer Mayordomo-, 1.000 hombres dejarán Castillo Negro. Con eso todavía nos quedarían 4,000. ¿Que haremos con ellos?”

-Pueden ir a Guardiagris, Colina Escarcha, y Puertahelada. O incluso al Fuerte de la Noche, ahora que Stannis está muerto, -Jon le dijo-. Lo que me preocupa ahora es nuestra falta de armas útiles contra los Otros. Robb, ¿has traído a Hielo contigo?

-Hielo ya no existe, -su hermano le informó-. Los Lannister la fundieron para hacer 2 espadas más chicas. Me lleve la más grande y elegí un nuevo nombre para ella: Lobo del Invierno. La más corta se la di a Theon. El llegará pronto a Guardaoriente del Mar y la traerá consigo.

-Tres espadas de acero valyrio, Marsh resumió-. Eso parece ser todo lo que tenemos.

-Por ahora, -concedió Robb, sonriendo despreocupadamente tras derribar al último espectro de un flechazo en el cuello-. Pero si los dioses son buenos, eso cambiará pronto.

-¿Y cómo va a cambiar eso, si puedo preguntar, Su Alteza?

-Compraremos obsidiana para hacer más armas, por supuesto. Oí que en Rocadragón tienen bastante -respondió, ignorando la hostilidad del mayordomo.

-Cabalgar desde el Muro hasta Rocadragón en invierno es prácticamente imposible, y ya no tenemos barcos, -objetó Marsh.

-Puede que la Guardia de la Noche no tenga barcos, pero los hijos del hierro los tienen en cantidad, y resulta que soy amigo de uno de ellos, -Robb siguió sin ofenderse-. Y estoy seguro de que el castellano de Stannis se lo venderá con gusto si dice que viene de parte de Lord Nieve.

Hacía mucho frío afuera, e incluso a pesar de que ellos estaban bien abrigados y caminando a paso ligero para mantener sus temperaturas normales, Jon ya estaba por empezar a tiritar. Bajaron y dieron la reunión por terminada, al menos por el momento. Jon invitó a su medio-hermano a cenar con el esa noche, luego de informar a sus hombres de sus planes, y Stark aceptó con gusto.

-¿Cómo estuvo su visita a Invernalia? -Jon le preguntó mientras se sentaban en su pequeña mesa.

-Más corta de lo que me hubiera gustado, -respondió Robb mientras Seda entraba con las bandejas-, pero muy agradable tambien. Nos quedamos ahí por una semana y pude volver a ver a mi reina luego de tanto tiempo, y conocer a mi hijo recien nacido. Roslin dice que salió a mí, porque tiene los ojos azules. Es muy pequeño todavía, pero Luwin dice que está fuerte y sano.

-Me alegro por usted, Su Alteza. -Se sentía extraño llamar a su hermano así, pero Robb era su rey tanto como era el hijo de su padre-. ¿Cómo se llama su hijo?

-Roslin decidió llamarlo Eddard. Creo que esa es la costumbre en los Gemelos: ponerles a los hijos el nombre de su abuelo. -Robb se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo están nuestros hermanos? -Jon había visto a Arya y a Bran cuando viajaron al Muro para traer sus donaciones, pero sólo se habían quedado 15 días en Castillo Negro, y además, habían pasado meses desde entonces. A Sansa y a Rickon, por otro lado, no los había visto desde que se fue de Invernalia.

-Están bien, -Robb respondió, probando un poco de su sopa de verduras-. Sansa estaba emocionada cuando llegamos, pero creo que nuestra corta estadía la decepcionó. Me parece que esperaba casarse con Theon en cuanto la guerra terminara.

-¿De verdad? -Jon preguntó, algo incredulo. Sansa ni siquiera tenía 14. Le parecía a el que era demasiado joven para casarse, todavía.

-Eso creo. Pero ahora tendrá que seguir esperándonos, y siempre existe la posibilidad de que no regresemos. Debe haber sido duro para ella despedirse de nosotros otra vez. Y más todavía para Roslin, que ahora es una madre-. La tristeza ensombreció su rostro

-¿Y los niños? ¿Cómo están? -Jon preguntó en un intento de levantarle el ánimo a su hermano. Por suerte, tuvo exito.

-Crecieron mucho en los últimos 2 años, -Robb declaró-. Fue casi como cuando regrese a Invernalia despues de pasar 9 años en Pyke. Rickon ya no es más un bebe: ha comenzado su entrenamiento con lanza y espada, y el maestre Luwin le está enseñando a escribir. ¿Y recuerdad el día que nos reímos de Bran en su primer clase de tiro al arco? !Deberías verlo ahora! Tira montado sobre su yegua, a una gran distancia de su blanco, y a pesar de eso casi nunca erra. ¿Y sabías que Arya practica esgrima? Ser Rodrik le está enseñando, and he claims she is actually a good fightery dice que es en verdad una buena luchadora. Incluso tiene una espada a la que llama Aguja. Me pregunto cómo convenció a papá de que le de una espada.

-No lo hizo. Yo le pedí a Mikken que fabricara a Aguja para ella en Invernalia, antes de despedirnos, -confesó.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste tú? -Robb sonrió, entre incredulo y divertido-. Bueno, entonces probablemente tambien le salvaste la vida. Creo que usó su espada para escapar de Desembarco del Rey, y en varias ocasiones despues de eso. Dijo algo sobre eso en mi boda.

-Me alegra que le haya servido, -Jon dijo. Arya le había contado todo sobre sus aventuras en su visita al Muro. El estaba orgulloso de su hermanita fpor haber sobrevivido a todo eso sola, pero más que nada estaba triste de que hubiera tenido que pasar por eso.

De pronto escucharon 2 golpes amortiguados. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Seda apareció detrás.

-Lord Nieve, -llamó el mayordomo con timidez-. Clydas está afuera. Dice que tiene una carta para usted, de Guardaoriente del Mar.

-Muy bien, que pase, -ordenó.

El anciano entró y le entregó la carta con una mano temblorosa. El Lord Comandante la leyó, consciente de los 6 pares de ojos fijos en el. Cuando terminó respiró hondo y anunció:

-Parece que pronto tendremos todo lo necesario para enfrentarnos a los Otros. Ser Glendon dice que el príncipe Theon Greyjoy llegó y que trajo en sus barcos suficiente obsidiana para fabricar un cuchillo para cada miembro de la Guardia. Pero tambien hay malas noticias. El Bosque Embrujado está completamente invadido por espectros, y están atacando por todo el Muro. Algunos lograron pasar al otro lado, y están atacando los pueblos del Agasajo...

La Guardia de la Noche estaba lista para pelear, pero los Otros tambien.


	8. Bran

El novio esperaba a su novia en el altar, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Era un joven alto, fuerte y apuesto, y llevaba puesto un sobretodo de terciopelo negro con un kraken dorado bordado. Bran lo miraba desde su silla entre Arya y la reina Roslin, que sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos. Rickon y su madre tambien estaban con ellos. Incluso Jon se había permitido dejar el Muro para asistir a la boda.

La puerta del fondo se abrió y la banda comenzó a tocar mientras que el rey en el Norte atravesaba el pasillo, escoltando a su hermana menor como padre lo haría si siguiera vivo. Robb estaba vestido casi completamente con cuero, con sus botas, pantalones de montar y jubón de manga larga, y sólo el cuello era de piel. Su sonrisa era pequeña y apenas perceptible, pero Bran la notó de todos modos.

La novia llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado que realzaba sus pechos y marcaba su cintura, haciendola parecer mayor que sus 15 años recien cumplidos. Su sonrisa era llena y sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando se acercó al príncipe Theon Greyjoy. Robb le quitó su capa de doncella con cuidado y se alejó unos pasos, para que Theon pudiera cubrirla con la suya.

Bran se preguntó con amargura si algún día el tambien podría envolver a una doncella con su capa y tomarla en matrimonio. Definitivamente no iba a casarse en la canasta de Hodor; eso sería ridículo. Sin embargo, podía hacerlo sobre Bailarina. Eso sería de lo más inusual, pero de ese modo podría conservar algo de dignidad en su casamiento. El septo no era lugar para un caballo, pero eso a el no le importaba. Si iba a casarse, estaba seguro de que no lo haría en un septo. Su hermana siempre había preferido a los siete antes que a los dioses antiguos, pero ese no era el caso de Bran. Y si le permitían elegir a su futura esposa, no escogería a una dama sureña que creyera en los dioses nuevos, ni tampoco a una de las Islas de Hierro. No tenía nada contra ellas, pero ya estaba enamorado de una muchacha norteña. Ella era una dama muy inteligente, bonita y amable que ya llevaba años viviendo con el en Invernalia. Pero ella era más grande que Bran y, hasta donde el sabía, ignoraba completamente sus afectos.

Cuando Sansa estuvo bajo la protección del príncipe, el Septon Chayle dijo:

-Su Alteza, señoras y señores, estamos aquí reunidos bajo la mirada de los dioses para atestiguar la unión de un hombre y una mujer, una sola carne, un solo corazón, ona sola alma, ahora y para siempre.

Los novios juntaron sus manos y el Septon Chayle se las envolvió con una cinta, con las palabras acostumbradas. Luego Theon y Sansa dijeron sus votos, juntos. Finalmente, el septon les permitió besarse.

Al ver a la pareja de recien casados besarse, Bran recordó que las historias preferidas de Sansa siempre habían sido las de amor. Bran las llamaba "historias de besos", porque siempre terminaban con el príncipe o caballero besando a la princesa o dama que había rescatado, y casándose con ella. Bran sonrió, feliz por su hermana. Parecía que por fin había conseguido su final feliz.

Sólo que este no era el final. El invierno no había terminado todavía, y los Otros no habían desaparecido. Jon afirmaba que la Guardia de la Noche finalmente tenía suficientes armas para enfrentarlos, y por eso había decidido tomarse el lujo de dejar el Muro por un tiempo corto; apenas lo necesario para ir al casamiento de su hermana,pero regresaría a su puesto en unos días, y Robb planeaba seguirlo. Theon había expresado su deseo de llevar a su esposa a las Islas de Hierro, presentarla con su familia y acompañarla mientras se instalaba en su nuevo hogar, y tambien quería celebrar otra boda con ella, esta vez con el Dios Ahogado como testigo. Pero despues de eso, el tambien iba a volver al Muro, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sansa lo volviera a ver, si alguna vez lo hacía. La sonrisa de Bran murió en sus labios con ese pensamiento.

Los recien casados dejaron el septo en dirección al gran salón, y los invitados enseguida se pusieron de pie para seguirlos. Hodor fue a levantar a Bran sin necesidad de ser llamado y lo dejó donde el le indicó: en la mesa principal, con toda su familia, entre la reina Roslin y Rickon. La comida que comieron esa noche no se comparaba con la que el recordaba del festín que su padre había organizado en honor del rey Robert en el verano, pero seguía siendo lo mejor que había probado desde el festival de la cosecha.

Jon, Robb y Theon contaron anecdotas sobre sus batallas, que llenaron a Arya, Bran y Rickon de admiración. Tambien conversaron alegremente sobre cosas de poca importancia. Su madre anunció que Foso Caillin por fin estaba completamente reconstruido, y les describió como había quedado, con la ayuda de su nuevo marido y de su hijastro, quienes habían venido con ella a la boda. Bran sabía que Rhaegar Frey era el heredero de Foso Cailin hasta que su padre tuviera un hijo con Lady Catelyn, y que la familia de su madre era ahora la de su marido y no la suya, pero eso no lo entristecía tanto. Bran sabía que su madre había amado a Eddard Stark más de lo que jamás amaría a Aenys Frey, y que seguía queriendolo a el y a sus hermanos.

Cuando las historias de guerrra se agotaron y no quedaba nada relevante sobre la reconstrucción de Foso Cailin que su madre quisiera mencionar la conversación se volvió más seria, y se tocaron temas de política y guerra. Hasta ahora la reina Daenerys se había concentrado exclusivamente en Desembarco del Rey, pero ahora que finalmente había logrado conquistar la ciudad nada impedía que marchara hacia el Norte. Si lo hacía, seguramente pondría fin al corto reinado de Robb, que probablemente pasaría a la historia como el Segundo Rey que se Arrodilló. Esa idea logró apagar el buen humor de todos en la mesa, pero la melancolía y la ansiedad no duraron mucho, porque Robb la interrumpió para hacer un anuncio.

-Estuve pensando, con mi reina, que ya es tiempo de que comience a pensar en el futuro de mis hermanos menores. Bran sigue siendo un muchacho, pero no le falta mucho para ser adulto. Rickon ya tiene 7, edad suficiente para ser un paje. Y Arya ya está casi en edad de casarse.

-Espero que no me hayas ofrecido a otro chico estúpido… -Arya empezó a protestar.

-No te preocupes, hermanita, -la tranquilizó Robb amablemente-. No he hecho tal cosa. Lo que planeo hacer contigo, Arya, -Robb continuó-, es enviarte a Pyke. Serás la escudera de Asha, quien ha accedido a tomarte bajo su protección, entrenarte en la lucha con hacha, y enseñarte a navegar.

-¿De verdad? !Eres el mejor hermano delmundo! -Arya exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y que hay de mí? -Jon preguntó, medio en serio y medio en broma-. Yo fui el que te dio a Aguja en primer lugar.

-Tienes razón, -Arya admitió, todavía sonriendo, radiante de alegría-. Los 2 son los mejores hermanos del mundo.

-Eso está mejor. -Jon le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, como decía, -Robb volvió a su anuncio-, Arya irá a las Islas de Hierro con Theon y Sansa. Tambien quiero enviar a Rickon a Aguasdulces, para que pueda ser el paje de Lord Edmure. ¿Que les parece? -Les preguntó a todos, pero mirando especialmente a su madre.

-Me parece una buena idea, -dijo ella-. Creo que a mi hermano le va a gustar tambien: Rickon es un chico fuerte y valiente, y aprende rápido.

-Le escribire para proponerselo, entonces, -Robb decidió. Luego se dirigió a su esposa-. Cuando yo regrese al Muro, entonces, Bran será el único de mis hermanos que premanecerá en Invernalia. Roslin, quiero que forme parte de todos tus consejos y que este a tu lado en todas tus audiencias. Va a ser un lord algún día; tiene que aprender a gobernar.

-Eso no es cierto, -Bran corrigió a su hermano-. Yo no voy a ser un lord. Ahora tienes un hijo, y el es el heredero de Invernalia. E incluso si no tuvieras un heredero, eres un rey, no un lord.

-Nunca dije que serías señor de Invernalia, -Robb señaló-. Pero hay otros castillos en el Norte. Podrías tener alguno de ellos, si quisieras.

-¿Que castillo me darías? -Bran preguntó, perdido. Hasta donde sabía, todos los castillos del Norte ya tenían un señor.

-Pensaba concederte Atalaya de Aguasgrises.

-No puedes, -Bran dijo sin pensarlo-. Ese es el castillo de Lord Reed.

Meera era la heredera de Atalaya de Aguasgrises desde que su hermano había muerto. Había sucedido hacía ya varios meses, pero todavía le causaba pesadillas.

Bran había pasado esa noche fría y oscura encerrado en su habitación, donde todos creían que estaría a salvo, mientras que Arya, Meera y todos los hombres en edad de luchar salieron a enfrentar los cientos de criaturas muertas que atacaban el castillo. Jojen no era un guerrero, y todos se sorprendieron cuando anunció que quería pelear. Meera no se lo había permitido, y le había ordenado que se quedara haciendo guardia en el cuarto de Bran, armado con una antorcha.

El obedeció y se quedó con Bran, tratando sin exito de adivinar lo que sucedía afuera según los gritos, las maldiciones y los golpes que escuchaban, hasta que los espectros encontraron la forma de llegar a su habitación y consiguieron tirar la puerta abajo. Jojen intentó luchar, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Al final había subido a Bran hacia la ventana, con las piernas hacia afuera, y le dijo que escapara a traves de ella. No era una caiída larga, y la nieve la amortiguaría. Podía quedarse acostado sobre la nieve y fingir estar muerto hasta que la lucha terminara.

-¿Y que hay de tí? -Bran le había preguntado, temblando de miedo y esforzándose por contener el llanto-, ¿Tambien saltarás?

-Lo que yo haga no importa, -Jojen había contestado-, porque este es el día de mi muerte.

No había habido tiempo para despedidas, con los espectros tan cerca, en el mismo cuarto. Bran se impulsó hacia abajo entonces, y lloró en silencio, no de dolor sino de aflicción.

-Eso es cierto, pero no significa que no pueda ser tuyo algún día, -le explicó Robb, llamándolo de vuelta al presente-. Lady Meera es ahora la única heredera de Lord Howland. Si te casaras con ella, te convertirías en su yerno y heredero.

Bran bajó la mirada. La idea sonaba genial: el amaba realmente a Meera, y con gusto se casaría con ella y se mudaría a Atalaya de Aguasgrises si ella aceptaba casarse con el. Pero, ¿lo haría? La muchacha siempre había sido amable con el y los 2 se llevaban muy bien, ¿pero eso quería decir que lo amaba? ¿O que lo veía como un bebe, otro hermanito que proteger?

-¿Bran? -Su madre lo llamó con voz suave-. ¿No te gusta Meera?

-Sí me gusta, -admitió, avergonzado-. Pero no creo que ella vaya a quererme a mí.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo sobre Theon cuando tenía tu edad, -confesó Sansa, mirándolo con ternura-. Y sigo creyendo que el no me amaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía amarme? Yo era una niña, mientras que el era un hombre adulto-. Bran la miró fíjamente, preguntándose si era cierto. Podía ser. Theon era mucho mayor que Sansa, y ellos estaban comprometidos desde que ella tenía su edad.

-Pensaba que eran bonita, -Theon le dijo a su esposa-, pero tienes razón: No te amaba cuando eras una niña. Pero amo a la mujer en la que te has convertido-. Le dio un beso casto en los labios-. Así que, Bran, puede que Meera no quiera casarse contigo ahora, pero eso no importa: tú tampoco tienes ningún apuro. En unos años serás un hombre, y todo cambiará.

-Tienes razón, Greyjoy, -dijo el rey en el Norte-. Esto tendrá que esperar un tiempo. Pero igualmente le escribire a Lord Howland Reed, para arreglar el compromiso.

Luego del encamamiento, Bran llamó a Hodor y le pidió que lo llevara a donde Meera estaba sentada, mientras la mayoría de los invitados bailaban al compás de las últimas canciones. Ella sonrió al verlo.

-Meera, tengo que decirte una cosa, -anunció.

-¿Que es, mi príncipe? -Preguntó ella, algo preocupada.

-Mi hermano Robb quiere que nos casemos, cuando yo sea un hombre adulto, -confesó, inseguro.

-Ah. -Bran creyó percibir desilusión en su voz-. Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Creo que puedo hablar con Su Alteza al respecto. Ino me casare contigo si no lo deseas, -ella trató de tranquilizarlo.

-No es eso, -el explicó-. El problema no es lo que yo desee. Si me quisieras, yo con gusto me casaría con tigo. Eres una chica muy inteligente, amable y bonita, y me guatas, -el le dijo, ruborizándose. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, deseando poder salir corriendo en ese mismo instante-. Pero si no te gusto, lo último que querría hacer sería obligarte a casarte conmigo igualmente.

-Si ese es el único problema, mi príncipe, creo que entonces no hay ningún problema, -dijo Meera, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-. Tú tambien me gustas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que este final sea más satisfactorio que el del fic anterior. Pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía; planeo editar todos los capítulos para corregirlos.


End file.
